Road Trip
by BeefPie15
Summary: Annie and Jeff continue to discover their chemistry up through the next year. The group decides to go on a holiday together in an RV - discovering things about each other and themselves they never knew before. What was meant to be the holiday of a lifetime almost takes a turn for the worst... (I'm 15 guys! Check profile for more information! :D).
1. Complete Story (1 Continuous Story)

**1)Community : Happy Endings**

Chapter 1 : Anthropology classroom, 11:20

"I still can't believe you got me to take this class."

"What can I say - I have that effect on people."

Annie said smugly to Jeff. Jeff snorted and drew the attention of

the teacher - the foreigner, Professor Duncan.

"Oi - Jeffrey Winger! What's so funny, up on that back row?" Jeff almost growled - he hated people calling him Jeffrey. It was so... Uncool.

"Oh, nothing. Jeff was just... Remembering something funny?" Annie pitched up at the end of the sentence, clearly lost for words.

"Yeah - his obscenely high ass crack."

"Hey!" Jeff flicked a bit of rubber at Britta, who turned and glared at him. The study group had claimed the back 2 rows on the right - minus Shirley, who was on leave with her child. The one that Abed delivered. In that very classroom.

"Yeah, blondie." Pierce retorted from the seat next to Annie - the rows were 3 seats long, and the benches tiered - somehow defending Jeff. "Nice jacket."

"Yeah well - nice glasses."

"Okay, students! Namely the Greendale 7, but in general! Let's not reduce Anthropology to what it was last year - drinking, pointless insults (or compliments in your case) and no work. I've been given a warning... After they discovered the CCTV camera in the corner up there."

"Get on with it."

"Gee, okay Jeffrey." Jeff could swear that he knew it drove him up the wall.

"Now - what did the Renaissance guys do that caused a revolution? Anybody?"

"Christ. Annie - why did you make me - sorry us - take that class? It's not even worth anything!"

"Oh Jeff. It'll be fine. It's because we've used the library for 3 years straight - they may start trying to claim it back. We need some way of keeping contact."

"Yeah whatever. In 1 year I'll be back in court. In the good way."

"This group is like the group in Friends. The sexual tension between the guy and the females is really tearing us apart."

"Abed!" Jeff, Britta and Annie chimed, all giving him a disapproving look.

"Yeah - We don't have any sexual tension. Look at us!"

"Oh..." Annie quietly did her Disney face to the floor. One day Jeff would realise. He knew, but not the extent of it. The 10 or so years age difference didn't matter to her.

"Guys. Seriously - there is something between you all. I'm not trying to be an Abed - no offense." Troy grinned at his neutrality.

"None taken."

"Okay- let's get back in business. We've got an Antropology test next week." This led to a collective groan as the group walked into the cafeteria. They all proceeded with the routine - tray, queue, food, sit, eat, argue, leave. Annie 'accidentally' bumped into Jeff as he bent down to pick up his car keys.

"Sorry." Annie gave him a smile - he could never stay mad at her. Even if she claimed she wasn't an overly obsessed teenage student at a community college.

Chapter 2 : Cafeteria, Greendale Car Park, 12:20-17:30

"...and that's why Jews don't deserve to eat near me."

"That was horrible, Pierce." Jeff added, trying to lighten the mood.

"What are you now? A GAY, Jewish sympathiser?"

"Pierce! Stop! Jeff is simply defending me and my... Okay, I have a confession."

"Go on, Jew bag."

"Pierce! I'm not going to take offence at that - as I'm not Jewish. My mum is, so I am by default. I'm... Agnostic."

"That wouldn't have anything to do with Jeff being agnostic?" Britta smirked at her remark, receiving a red faced glare back from Annie.

"No! I just- I believe that the agnostic way of life is better."

"That would explain the Christmas display." Annie switched her glare to Jeff, who glanced up from his blackberry instantly realising what he said. "Excuse me, I need to leave. I have an important meeting with... My car. She gets lonely." Jeff smirked at his group's disapproval and ran out the room. The group couldn't find out about him and Annie at Christmas. Especially after their reactions after finding out about Britta in paintball and Annie after the 'Tranny Dance'. This would get him hung, drawn and quartered - after being castrated and tied to his car bonnet, and paraded around campus like a trophy. Maybe he'd thought that through a LITTLE too much...

"So, Abed. Ready for Kickpuncher 4.5? The Return of Facesmasher?"

"Of course. I can see it ending like King Kong or a similar defeat of a giant, mainly for the effect of a cliche which adds comedic value."

"Sure, just don't be late."

"We share an apartment."

"Don't be late. The Dreamatorium can wait."

Abed waved at Troy as they left the library. Pierce had left early after a 'heart issue', leaving the other 5 (minus Shirley still) to entertain themselves. Britta left with Troy, most likely to explore their recently discovered chemistry. Abed went towards the streets, aiming for his apartment. Annie stole Jeff just as he put the key into his car door.

"Annie - I need to get home."

"No you don't. You do nothing at home. You just watch tv and work out."

"Annie... Have you been watching me?-"

"What I've been doing doesn't matter. It's what you do. Halloween is coming up in 2 weeks...again..."

"Oh dear. Any zombies, drugs or parties planned?"

"Stop joking Jeff. I'll get to the point - the Halloween event this year is one of the 5 yearly dances."

"Ah. You want me to look like a pedophile in front of the whole school while you satisfy your teenage lust for older men."

"Well..." Annie fiddled with her hair. "Yes."

Chapter 3 : Greendale Car Park, Jeff's Apartment, 17:45-18:15

"Annie... I need to get home."

"Why?"

"My... My mum is dying!"

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Can I-"

"I'm kidding. But seriously, I got to go." Jeff kissed Annie on the forehead before flinging open the driver side door of his Lexus. Annie staggered back in a slight daze. The Lexus revved as Jeff slammed the door, and then reel down the window.

"Does this mean you'll still go to the dance with me?"

"Only if you make it clear YOU wanted ME to go. Even if I do have feelings I can't have people thinking that." Jeff did the Winger Smile at her as he pulled out and watched her stand by the car. "Abed and Troy are having a Kickpuncher marathon tonight. Enjoy."

"No wait!"

The Lexus stopped and reversed back to the parking space.

"I want to move in with you."

"Woah! Annie! A little too fast? I'm sorry, but I'm gonna be a pedophile in 2 weeks anyway. I can't have this happen. Wait till summer?"

"No." Annie pulled open the passenger side door and sat down inside.

"Hey!... Mind the leather."

"2nd floor, 56. You go first. Can't have this looking like something." The Lexus pulled up outside Jeff's apartment block. Annie smiled as Jeff reluctantly passed her his apartment keys. "Don't break them. Or lock me out."

"I won't." Annie stepped out and skipped inside, through reception to the stairs. Jeff waited 2 minutes before moving.

"Hi Jeffrey." The receptionist greeted him as he walked past.

"Hello, George." Jeff didn't stop walking and went upstairs. His door was already open as the lighting was pouring out into the corridor.

"Annie?" Jeff poked his head around his own apartment door. Annie jumped out, holding a bottle of vodka and a pack of cards.

"Hi! I found your apartment."

"AND the alcohol? You're on a roll today."

"I've always wanted to play poker. I never learnt due to my strict parents. But as I'm now away from them and holding some vodka..."

"Annie. As long as you promise not to say to anyone that the vodka is mine. You're nearly still underage for that stuff."

"Shut up!" Annie slapped him playfully across his chest, with the pack of cards.

"Annie." She immediately Disney faced him, predicting his impending speech. "One game."

"It's fine. One game and I'll leave."

"Holy Jesus. My head..." Jeff sat up and took in his surroundings. 8:40.

He was on the floor, ontop of a blanket and under one - sorta like a sandwich. He tried to pull it off of him, but it pulled back.

"Oh dear." He turned to his right to see Annie asleep under the blanket.

"Oh crap crap crap!" He whispered more obscenities to himself while he threw some clothes on. He then saw the empty vodka bottles next to the 'bed' and he sunk even more.

"Shit."

He instinctively checked his Blackberry - no missed or sent calls and texts. Awesome. That just meant dealing with the almost-minor that was drunk and god knows what else on the floor of his apartment. Annie stirred, sending Jeff down onto the sofa.

"Jeff?" She sat up, rubbing her eyes. He then saw the pile of clothes next to the 'bed'... Topped by a beige bra with black lace around the rim.

"Annie... You seem more awake than me." He shifted down next to her. "What happened last night?"

"Donde esta la biblioteca?"

"Oh Christ! Don't start that again!" Britta slammed her notepad into the table. "Its bad enough Jeff isn't here to control us - where's Annie?"

"Oh. She went home with Jeff in his Lexus. I saw on my way home."

"What?!" Britta stood up and glared at the empty seats.

"Hey, Britta. Relax. I'm sure nothing happened... Or is happening."

"That isn't helping."

"Hello, Greendale 7! Dean Pelton here... In case you forgot me overnight. As you may know- OH MY GOD! Where's Jeffrey?!"

"Jeff is at home. With Annie." Pierce snorted at Troy.

"Hah! Call that underage?! Once I-"

"No!" A collective yell came from everyone in the room.

"It's not the same without Jeffrey... Anyway, the Halloween dance is coming up in 2 weeks. I hope to see you there!" The Dean walked out, surprisingly less springy than usual.

"Wow, he's so gay." Pierce laughed at himself before he saw the rest of the group's faces. "What?!"

"I don't remember? I have my pen in my bag..."

"What use is your pen?"

"It's a microphone. My parents made me have one throughout my younger years at school. It kinda stuck."

"Okay..." Jeff breathed deeply, preparing to be thrown into a 8 foot deep pool of shit. Annie fiddled with some buttons - still holding the blanket up over her body - and a small burst of static showed the start of last night.

""Hey, Jeff. Look! My hands look funny!""

""That's the vodka, milady."" A loud bang followed before joint laughter.

""Haha! I win! You have to take off your shirt!""

""Fine. You're next!""

Jeff nearly choked. "Oh dear."

"I... Remember a bit now..." Annie went quiet for a bit before continuing the recording.

""Hah! I win 3 in a row! And you only have 2 bits of clothing left! You can just, uh, pour vodka on yourself! As well as that!""

""Jeff... You're a perv!"" Joint laughter again and the sound of liquid dripping to the floor. Both their speech was slurring now.

""How about some fun..."" Annie slammed her bottle on the table.

""Heh. I could do with a drink.""

""Jeffrey Winger! You are naughty!""

"I've heard enough."

"Really? I kinda like it..."

"Annie. As we've just proven - last night never happened, okay? As I found out last time, we can't hide it. Either we come out or keep quiet forever."

"Okay..."

"Oh, I'd get some clothes on. We can still get there in time for Anthropology."

"Wow... What are Jeff and Annie doing?"

"Playing paintball... If you know what I mean."

"Pierce! That was a mistake."

"You say otherwise."

"Shut up. It happened, okay? No need to dwell on it!"

"You're right." Britta started to smile. "We've got new material soon."

"Pierce! That's horrible!" The sound of an opening door ended Pierce's retort.

"Sorry, We-I'm late. I was busty-BUSY! I said busy." Jeff staggered in through the door and collapsed on his chair. Annie followed suit an fell into her chair.

"Well, you two missed Dean confess his concern for Jeff... And there's a Halloween dance coming up."

"I know." Jeff and Annie chimed. "We know."

"We spent last night... Practising."

"I'm sorry Annie, but Jeff doesn't spend a night with a girl for anything besides-"

"Relax, Britta. Nothing happened in that nature."

"Yep." Annie sat back and her bag squished against the chair back, setting off the pen from the recording's last location.

""Oh, Jeffrey Winger. You are naughty.""

Chapter 4 : Greendale Library/Car Park/Jeff's Apartment Block, 11:30-12:30

Annie and Jeff bolted from the room, with Annie mistakenly leaving her bag on her chair. They ran to the Lexus and drove away, paying no attention to onlookers or Britta's yells.

"That's a little too much." Troy tried to convince Pierce to stop the recording. He had grabbed the bag once they left.

"No! It's funny listening to it!"

"Pierce! Put the bag down!" Britta and Abed joined in, once the vodka had run out.

"No!" Pierce pulled away and rummaged around for the pen. He seized it and threw the bag away. "Haha! It's mine now, losers!" He ran out the library, his pen seemingly moaning at innocent bystanders.

"Oh Jesus. For Jeff's sake - we need that pen." Britta stood up and grabbed Troy and Abed. "We've got a horny pensioner to catch."

Jeff was over. He had publicly lost all respect, been branded (or soon to be) pedophile and now he was trapped in his apartment with Annie.

"Look, Annie. You're a good kid, and I like you-"

"You said more than that last night."

"Look. I've lost everything. All because a young girl and a desperate old man got together last night and got drunk."

"Well... Now you have nothing to lose." Annie smiled at Jeff, working every power she had over him.

"Annie. We've ruined you and your innocence."

"I don't care!" She stood up, leaning forward on the table. "I don't! I love you Jeff, and last night just reinforced that! I never had sex with Vaughn and last night-"

"Wait- how do you remember last night?"

"I may- MAY have kinda swapped my vodka for... Water."

"You cunning... sexy Annie. That explains the lack of alcohol smell lingering around you considering you basically bathed in it. You know what- fuck it." Jeff stood up and dragged her into his bedroom, giggling, slamming the door shut behind him.

Pierce was bound and gagged in the corner of the library, after Abed used an Indiana Jones trap to catch him. Britta pocketed the pen and sat down with Troy and Abed.

"We've got to get Jeff back!"

"So, we won't worry about Annie?"

"Troy, they are in the same place. We get two for one. It's two pears with one apple."

"Er, Britta. It's usually two birds with one stone."

"I know, but that is unethical and I don't believe it's right."

"Whatever. Let's go get these lovebirds."

"Mhmmmuhnfnshndf!" Pierce complained from the corner.

"What do we do with him?"

"Smuggle him into my car, past reception. Anthropology can go jump off a cliff. We'll drive to Jeff's."

"Wow." Jeff relaxed a little bit more, lying back in his bed. It was a lot more comfortable than a hangover on the floor under blankets. Annie was lying on his chest - as Abed would say in a ridiculously cliched way. "You're amazing."

"I can't judge you. I'm- WAS a virgin. I think. The thing when I was on the pills didn't happen."

"Oh Jesus!" Jeff sat up, knocking Annie off him. "I forgot that I unknowingly deflowered a pretty, bright student while she tricked me into bed."

"Yeah, well. It worked." Annie shoved him back down and lay back on his chest.

"You planned this last year. I remember. You saw the window of opportunity last night and took it. That, is genius." Knocking from the apartment door stopped conversation.

The couple looked at each other and stared.

"What do we do?" Annie whispered, avoiding any sound getting out of the room.

"We... Own up."

"No!"

"We've got no choice. Unless we get dressed and tidy up in 2 minutes and open the door."

"Done."

"Annie? Jeff? We're here! Outside..."

"Troy, that won't work. Here : Oi! Lovebirds! Open the door! We don't care what's happened and/or happening!" Britta smiled and turned back to Troy. "We do actually care - they own up and we rip Jeff to pieces."

"That's horrible, and won't work." Troy smiled.

Jeff scrambled to his jeans and shirt, with Annie diving for her equivalent. Jeff picked up his Blackberry.

"Okay. We pretend that nothing happened. I'll get the door on my phone. You... Do something."

Jeff waited for the next yell from outside before opening the door.

"Hi." Jeff continued to pointlessly tap at his Blackberry.

"Jeff! Wassssuppp!"

"Is that a reference?"

"Nope." Britta walked straight past and into the middle of the room. Annie was folding 2 blankets and smiled at seeing Britta.

"Britta! Hi!"

"Annie..." Britta stepped close enough to whisper. "What happened last night?"

"You! You are all as bad as Britta! You just want to snoop around and hear about my sex life- shit."

"Aha! Jeff Winger - come with us."

"No. You don't understand." Jeff cleared his throat, preparing for a speech. "Annie here was alone and desperate last night. She wanted to learn how to play poker -"

"Oh, we heard."

"-And she exploited me and my carelessness. I took her in - sheltered her, fed her. Entertained her. Her only crime is having strict parents and loving me."

"Awww." Troy tried to do it as manly as possible.

"Enough!" Britta stepped forward. "You and Annie are 11 years apart! How can you do that!"

"Ask her." Jeff waved his Blackberry at Annie. He winked at her when he had lost the attention of Britta.

"Well?"

"Jeff and I - we played poker. Things got out of hand-"

"Like paintball!"

"Okay. Screw this. This isn't working - me and Annie had sex last night. And this morning after her pen went off. Big deal." Jeff pushed past Britta and threw himself onto the couch.

"Okay then. We should probably go free Pierce now."

"Hehehe."

""Oh, Jeff!""

Pierce stopped the recording as he saw Britta come out the front of the building. "Shit!"

He put his tape back on his mouth and sat back, dropping the pen on the floor of Britta's eco friendly Hyundai.

"Pierce..."

"Mhmmmafummn."

"You can come out now."

"Oh good!" Pierce peeled the tape off. "Can I keep the pen?"

"No!"

"Damn you, you blonde hippy!"

Chapter 5 : Greendale Library, 10:00

The study group sat in silence. The awkwardness couldn't be broken-

"Goooood morning! Dean Pelton- Jeffrey! You're back! And so's Annie..."

"Get on with it, Dean."

"Okay, Jeffrey. Sheesh. As you know it's less than one week till Halloween. Just thought I'd remind you. Jeffrey." The Dean touched Jeff on his way out, not helping the situation.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Troy slammed his anthropology textbook on the table. "Annie. Jeff. Do something. I can't go on like this!"

"Okay... As I said before. Nothing should stop us looking at each other as sexual partners-"

"Besides a 11 year age gap."

"-but as we've discovered, this didn't work. Let's just accept that we all, even Abed, have sexual relations. Annie and I are just... Good friends."

"Jeff! Come on. We've got to be more than that."

"Okay." Jeff stood up. "Troy and Britta. You get together. That way me and Annie won't seem as awkward."

"What about me?"

"Pierce... Here's 200$."

"You know me too well." Pierce reached over to Jeff's hand. "Bye losers! I'm off to get laid!"

"Well, we've got lunch now." Britta collected her bag from her chair and left, trailed by Troy.

"Milady."

"Milord."

Abed watched the couples leave, and stayed seated.

"Happy endings never happen..."

"Jeff! Go easy!"

"Sorry. Just say if anything is too much."

"Don't stop!"

"I really like your hair down."

"I like you. A lot."

Jeff rolled off of Annie to his side of the bed. The apartment was as it was in the past morning - hidden vodka and blankets in every corner. Annie giggled, attracting a look from Jeff.

"What?"

"I can't believe this is happening. I used to like Troy... Then I found out he was a bit of a dick. Then... You. And this." Annie reached up to his head and kissed him.

"You had this planned from the start."

"Indeed I did." Annie kissed him again.

"What's happening for the dance then?"

"We dance. Depending on the music."

"I hope Slater isn't there. That WILL get me publicly branded as a pedophile - oh wait. You're gonna say you asked ME. Which you did."

"Wow. Your social status means so much to you."

"Just cos you don't have one."

"Shut up. I do now."

"Annie." Jeff sat up. "We've known each other for 3 years. We've debated, fought, kissed in public and won a court case. We've gone against everything and pulled through. If anything is allowed to be called magic - that is." Jeff patted her head. "One day. One day I'll-"

"Shhh." Annie put her finger to his mouth.

"One day I'll settle down."

Annie and Jeff walked from Jeff's apartment to Greendale, in full Halloween garb. Jeff was a cowboy, again, and Annie was wearing her paintball game outfit - also cowboy-esque. The pair held hands and shared jokes on their way there. Britta and Troy were already there, getting along like awkward new couples do. Pierce was avoiding any LSD today, desperate not to rely on Jeff to survive it. Annie and Jeff walked straight into the library, not trying to conceal their love. The Dean announced a slow dance contest - the 2 pairs instantly rising to the challenge. Abed - aka Batman -watched from outside, from behind closed doors.

"I guess happy endings really do exist..."

"Why are we in such a rush to leave the tide pool? When the only things waiting for us onshore are the sands of time, and the hungry seagulls of slowly growing apart..."

**2)Community : Summer Break Número 3**

(Read Community : Happy Endings first!)

The sun beat down on Greendale's dead field, exposing all the areas lacking in grass. A stage was being set up at one end, ready for the final party of the year. Jeff and his group of misfits had passed their finals and were fast approaching their final year. Shirley had returned from her break and the group was back to full capacity.

Chapter 1 : Greendale Library/Greendale Car Park, 12:00-12:30

"Well, we've got our last lunch of the semester today. I'm planning on getting the best seats and food today, and so will everyone else. We'll need to run."

"Jeff. Really?"

"Britta - let the rest of them decide for you."

The study group had a collective "Hell yeah!" and "Of course." and "That's nice."

"Eurgh. Fine. Don't wait up for me. "

"Or I was thinking maybe we could skip the cafeteria today and leave campus. Go get some lunch and bring it back if necessary. It's a nice day and there's a great patch of grass in front of the stage." Annie looked around, awaiting a group approval.

"Sure. Beats any old crap they serve here." Pierce looked up from his newspaper.

"Pierce. It's not like you to be so intellectual. You never care - why are you reading a newspaper?"

"I'm concerned about what's happening around HERE." Jeff did a double take and saw it was the Greendale paper.

"Oh."

"Jeff, weren't you editor of that paper?"

"Annie. I'm past that... I think. I've just forgotten to go."

"Every week?"

"Well, no. I use the office."

""GOOD AFTERNOON, GREENDALE!""

"Jesus!" Jeff spun around and was met with Dean Pelton standing in the doorway holding a megaphone - dressed in... A shirt and jeans?

"Dean. Where are your outfits?"

"Ah, Jeffrey. Behold." The Dean pulled a string hanging from his right sleeve, removing the shirt and jeans - exposing his latest outfit.

"A tutu? Really?"

"Don't you like it Jeffrey? I'm sorry... I was in a rush coming here to tell you it's LUNCHTIME!"

"It's okay. Say, could you let us off campus for lunch?"

"Anything for you Jeffrey." Dean touched Jeff's stomach before waving. "Have fun now!"

"My Lexus was relatively recently repaired. Chang went wild again and smashed up the windows. I don't even know why this time. And I'm parked in the faculty spot. After Annie's debate won me the space. There's also only 5 seats."

"Oh, me and Troy can take my car. Right Troy?"

"Yeah..."

"I shotgun front seat!" Pierce ran, as fast as his legs would take him, across the car park. He almost got run over twice, but did make it to the Lexus.

"Damn." Jeff locked arms with Annie and they walked across the car park, trailed by Abed and Shirley.

"It's nice that they get along together- isn't it, Abed?"

"Yes, albeit strange. It shouldn't work but is."

"Well, maybe it isn't a typical sitcom or film scenario. Live life rather than a programme. Anything is possible." Abed stopped leaving Shirley to walk by herself. She never had meaningful words for him... Especially ones that made sense. He quickly caught up to the other 4.

"Where are we going?"

"You decide Jeff. As our leader." Annie stroked his hair from the seat behind.

"I hate being called the leader."

"It's true though." Abed leant forward from his back-centre seat. "You are. You brought us all together 3 years ago. You keep us together now. We all have vital roles to play to keep the balance, but Jeff keeps us under control and together."

"Wow, Abed. That was... Insightful." Jeff looked over to Britta's eco-friendly Hyundai. Troy and her were making out in the front seat. "Let's go to Britta's old diner."

Chapter 2 : 50's Diner, 13:00/Greendale Field 14:00

"Hey look. It's Britta."

"Shut up. I'm not here for work."

"Yeah. You do takeaways?" Jeff approached the counter.

"Of course. What would you like?"

"7 set meals. That way we're all equal."

"So - 7 burgers with salad and chips, yeah?"

"6." Britta went up next to Jeff. "I'll have a vegetarian meal."

"Boo." Jeff mocked Britta, and would continue to forever.

"In the 50s no one was a vegetarian. I'll see what I can do."

"Can the waiter bring it outside to the Lexus?

"Sure. That'll be... 75$. For you guys, free can of drink with every meal."

"Cheers!" Jeff handed over a 100$ bill and went out to the car. "Keep the change." Britta stayed at the counter.

"Got any vegetarian BURGERS?"

"Don't wanna feel left out? Sure. I'll look."

"You're the best, Steve."

The Lexus gracefully pulled around the car park and into the faculty space. The field was about 50% closer in that spot.

"Alright. Everyone out and round the back." Jeff ordered from his drivers seat. Once everyone was behind he opened the boot - from inside - and continued to order. "One bag each. Then go follow Annie to this 'awesome' spot."

"You won't regret this!" Annie grabbed a bag and ran across the pitch. Jeff got out and put his sunglasses on, then locked the car.

"So cool, Jeff." Troy and Britta came over from their parking spot.

"Take a bag and follow Annie."

"Yes sir!" Troy grabbed the penultimate bag and ran.

"Britta. Why is there one bag left?"

"I ordered separately." She pulled a bag out from behind her back.

"Eww, veggie. Go follow Annie."

"Yeah. You know better than everyone how that turns out."

"Britta. There's no need to act like there's sexual tension anymore. I saw you with Troy earlier and I've got Annie. We can be friends with or without having sex everyday or arguing."

"I think there will always be some tension. After all, that's how we came together. You wanted me."

"Now I don't. Go follow Annie."

"That was deep!" Britta turned and ran to catch up with Troy. Jeff finally reached inside and grabbed his bag. He closed the boot and made his way over to Annie and the others. They were under a tree, right at the top of the seats. The steps made it look like an amphitheatre, for some reason, but that spot was definitely unique.

"Oh. Hi Jeff!" Annie waved at her new partner as he came up the steps.

"Yeah. You got a pretty nice spot here."

"We can see the whole campus and the stage from here." Jeff sat down next to Annie and looked where she was looking. You really could see the whole of Greendale, and more.

Chapter 3 : Greendale Field, 17:55-21:30

"It doesnt get dark till 9 or 10 at this time of year." Britta said to Pierce.

"Yeah... We'll be waiting a while." Troy had to add himself into the conversation.

"I didn't realise we were here to wait for something. I though we were just eating and enjoying the fact we're together." Jeff came back from the bin, wiping his hands.

"Well, yeah. But seeing the fireworks and the performance is a bonus."

"Hey, Abed." Abed turned to Jeff from his food carton. "You've been quiet."

"I was just thinking about how this ends. It could be a sunset, with us all parting. It could be during the fireworks that something amazing happens. It could be-"

"Abed, stop living in the future. Now, we are together and how it ends - it ends." Shirley once again confused Abed's mind. "Abed?"

"Abed?"

"Oh god! We broke Abed!" Troy began to lightly sob to himself. He used it as an excuse to rest on Britta's shoulder.

"I'm not broken. Shirley has confused me today with quotes and sayings which actually make more sense than my films and my thoughts. It doesn't make sense that Shirley is the one to do that. She doesn't normally."

"None taken, Abed."

"After the performance, the ones here not in a couple should leave."

"Abed. It's fine."

"No Jeff. Troy and Britta, you and Annie. You deserve time alone. It's our final day."

"Okay, Abed the Arab."

"And that stunning performance from... GREENE DAYE!" The Dean decided to stop shouting through the PA system as everyone was going deaf.

"That was horrible. Like last time." Jeff reclined and lay down. Annie scooted over closer to him, and lay down.

"This is why we should leave. It's eight o'clock and the couples should be alone after nine. Deal?"

"Fine. I thought we'd already agreed?"

"Just checking."

"AND NOW - LINKING PARKS! THE BAND DEDICATED TO SAVING WILDLIFE AND CLEANING PARKS!"

"Oh my god!" Britta stood up to watch.

"You don't have a god."

"Shirley..." Jeff tried to calm things down without getting up.

"This is why I love you guys." Annie's statement got everyone to "aww" and hug. Even Jeff got up.

"It's 9:00. We've gotta go." Abed stood up and put his bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah. We'll leave you lovebirds alone." Pierce coughed, trying to get attention. Jeff handed him another note. "You know me way too well."

"Well, I'm off to see my kids and my husband. Byeeee!" Shirley waved with Abed and Pierce as they left.

"Hey! Jeff you cheapskate this is only $50!"

"You're rich, Pierce."

"Damn you all! Have a nice summer vacation!"

"AND NOW FOR FIREWORKS!"

The finale was fast approaching with fireworks exploding everywhere. In typical Greendale style, the fireworks were near the school and not safe at all.

Jeff and Annie had moved away from Britta and Troy after they started kissing. Britta soon ran into the trees behind their eating spot, holding Troy's hand.

"Annie..."

*BANG!*

"Yes, Jeff?"

"I love you."

*BANG, FIZZ*

The couple shared a kiss, before the next explosion.

*BANG*

"Jeff. What about moving in with you? It's summer now."

*BANG BANG BANG, FIZZ*

Jeff handed her a key to his apartment.

"Go pack."

Chapter 4 : Summer Break

Jeff got up, checked the calendar and silently celebrated. Summer break always meant less working out and work in general. And he wasn't woken by an alarm clock. Annie would be arriving in... 10 minutes. Damn? It took him longer than that to do his hair, let alone get dressed and ready. Jeff rushed over to his walk in wardrobe - and was hit by Winger genius. Why not just sleep for 10 minutes? She could wake him up! He didn't get to where he was now just by having good looks.

"Jeff! It's Annie!"

*knock knock knock*

"Jeff!"

Jeff rolled out of bed and dragged himself to the front door of his apartment. He swung the door open and was attacked. She flung herself at him and passionately kissed him. He wasn't even fully awake yet! She pulled away and picked up her bags.

"Is that it?"

"Nope. Abed, Troy and Britta are helping bring the boxes around. They'll arrive at any point in the next 15 minutes."

"It's good to see you, Annie."

"Oh. You're not dressed?" Annie scanned him up and down - shorts, vest and bed hair.

"No. In my time off I wake up whenever." Jeff turned and flopped onto the sofa.

"Have you tidied?" Annie looked over at the pile of plates and cups next to the sink, sparkling clean. Then the broom next to the bin.

"Maybe a little. Only slightly. Didn't you have a key?" Jeff lay back on the sofa, and stared at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I was being polite. Soooo. What do you do here?"

"I thought you knew. After all, a few weeks back when you stopped me from leaving the car park you said I just work out and watch tv!"

"I... I know. I want to know what else you do."

"Well, I have... A PC in the corner of my bedroom. I text, I eat, do dishes..." Jeff got up and walked over to her. "And you." He whispered in her ear. She blushed slightly, embarrassed at him and her.

"I don't care if that was cheesy." Jeff turned and went back to the sofa.

"Am I sleeping... You know... In there?" Annie gestured to his bedroom.

"Annie. You don't need to feel uncomfortable about these things. We've slept together numerous times. Yes, if you want. Or the sofa." Footsteps came down the corridor, forcing Jeff into retreat. He skittered back to the bedroom and started to get changed.

"Troy and Abed helping Annie!~"

"-the clothes are going in the drawers in Jeff- I mean OUR room."

"Yeah..." Troy picked a bra off her clothing box.

"Troy!" Annie swatted it out of his hands. "Drawers! No unnecessary staring and delaying!"

"It's fine Annie. We're gonna watch the new Batman movie. It's meant to be even better than the past 2!" Troy and Abed did their handshake. Britta was sitting at the table, watching them go about Annie's second move.

"So, Annie. Did you enjoy your year with Troy and Abed?" Troy asked as he made another run across the room, carrying a box.

"Yeah! I'm only leaving because it's Jeff. Otherwise I would stay."

"What are we gonna do this vacation? I mean, we don't need to take Shirley and Pierce anywhere. Only the 5 of us are here." Jeff hadn't touched his Blackberry all day! He was clearly in a better mood.

"Oh oh! What about a holiday?" Annie asked in true Greendale style, asking everyone individually with a pointed finger. "Holiday? Holiday? Holiday?"

"Why the hell not! What about a road trip? Or... New York?" Jeff was never so positive.

"Annie must have really helped your personality, Jeff." Britta commented from the table.

"There's nothing wrong with caring. After all, the past 3 years have taught me that with you guys."

"What about... A road trip to New York!"

"Genius. We'll go in the next few weeks. Is that okay with everyone?"

"Jeff - what will we drive?"

"This is gonna be fucking epic!" Troy was bursting with excitement. "Sorry."

"We'll hire an RV!"

**3)Community : Road Trip 1**

(Read Happy Endings and Summer Break Número 3 first!)

The streetlight flooded down on to the pavement outside Jeff's apartment. Crickets chirped, cars drove and people spoke. The moon lit what wasn't already, illuminating the outside. Inside, a bra flew off the bed, followed by some socks.  
"Jeff! Again?"  
"What? The last time was this morning."  
"You men are permanently horny!"  
"Deal with it."

Chapter 1 : Greendale Library, 10:10-10:40

"Alright!" Jeff marched into the study room and sat down, silencing any conversation.  
"Oh, it's Jeff."  
"Gay Jeff." Pierce laughed by himself again.  
"Why are we here today? I wanna go home with my boys soon."  
"It's okay, Shirley." Shirley smiled at Britta and waved as she ran out.  
"Byee!"  
"Well. If you lot asked us to meet here in the middle of summer just to chat I'm out. Bye losers!" Pierce walked out.  
"So why did you gather us here?" Troy leant in to the table.  
"I found an RV."  
"Great. I guess that's why you got rid of Shirley and Pierce?"  
"I didn't. They removed themselves, Annie." Jeff smiled at his girlfriend and turned back to the group. "Here." He threw a yellow folder onto the table. Abed scrambled for it, and then opened it. Paper poured out onto his lap and the table, detailing a car dealership and where they'd go.  
"RV. 30,000 new. 4 bedrooms. 2 bathrooms. We'd go across America?"  
"Why not. Unless you've got a better idea I say coast to coast." Jeff looked around awaiting a response.  
"What about Canada?" Britta suddenly seemed interested.  
"You may be onto something."

"Okay. So - Canada. 4 weeks. There's 5 of us and estimated costs total 50,000. Everyone got 10 big ones lying around?"  
"Jeff. That's kinda steep-"  
"We get to keep the RV. We can do other things, other years! Think about it! Limitless possibilities forever. We could have adventures every year!" Abed got really excited describing things they could do.  
"Basically, it could become a tradition. We don't go on any holidays throughout the year to save 2-10,000 for a big trip. Together."  
"Yes! That's awesome! Especially after Jeff leaves for being a lawyer! We could keep contact for years!" Annie started giggling like a little girl - a smaller one.  
"So. It's settled. We'll have a big road trip every year. Road trip? Road trip? Road trip?" Jeff pointed around the group, receiving 4 confirmations.  
"I've got 10,000 my dad gave me. He sold his falafel shop to a big chain and got about 60,000."  
"Great, Abed. We just need 40,000 more."  
"You've got enough, Jeffrey Winger?"  
"Britta. I used to be a lawyer. I'll have some tidied away in a bank account somewhere."  
"We'll meet again. Next thursday - 10:30. Here. Bring a cheque or cash. I'll cash it into one big account for us to share. Then we can add to it throughout the year gap and provide for the next trip!"  
"Genius. I'll see you all next Thursday!" Britta and Troy left with Abed, leaving Annie and Jeff.  
"How did you get the door open to the library? It's not in school hours?"  
"Annie. I let the dean touch my hair. I've got keys." Jeff waved a key ring around in front of Annie. There were about 15 keys on there.  
"You've got keys to the whole school?!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Let's go. I want to learn more about the RV. Like the fact there are 5 of us and 4 rooms - I assume that's meant to be for us?"  
"Oh, Britta and Troy will use 1 room too. Abed will bring his Dreamatorium or something." Jeff stood up and hooked himself into Annie's arm.  
"Milady."  
"Milord."

Chapter 2 : Interlude

"10,000. That's a lot of money." Jeff kept repeating this mantra to himself as he flicked through a pile of papers. Banks, banks, cheque books, more banks and receipts. He'll have cash somewhere - right?

Annie sat opposite Jeff at the kitchen table, scouring through her own pile of crap, albeit slightly more organised.  
"Jeff! I've got a student ISA in an account! I haven't touched it! I'm 21 now so it should be open for withdrawals."  
"Check that. You could have a decent lump in there. Even if the world's economy is actually shit."  
Jeff and Annie left the apartment and drove into town in the Lexus, hunting down a bank.

Britta's house pounded with the music of the 80's - not being appreciated, just blocking out the tired, irritated screams from inside. Where was some cash? She couldn't be THAT overdrawn!? She'd have to contact her parents! Oh god, that wouldn't end well. Especially after the incident with the tear gas...

"Troy..."  
"Yes Abed. I know. We don't have 20,000."  
"Not that. We're not alone with that. This holiday won't be able to go ahead."  
"Well. We're royally screwed. We could ask Pierce-"  
"No. He's not even coming. We can't ask for money. He'll ask why."  
"Dammit. Well, I'm out. No way I can afford this. The trip of a lifetime."  
"I'll talk to my dad."  
"What?! No! He might be loaded now but he won't fund us."  
"Not from him. I'll ask for cash from other sources. I'll have an account or inheritance somewhere."  
"Your the best, Abed."  
*secret handshake*

Pierce sat at home, on the 3rd floor of his mansion. He was in the bath - a bath of cash. He really had too much, but who was he kidding? He was Pierce Hawthorne! He could do whatever the fuck he liked. And that would be writing out a cheque... To gay Jeff! He'd say it was for lube and other, things that gays needed! He would only see Jeff for another year... The least he could do was embarrass him enough to make it memorable.

Chapter 3 : Cash, Greendale Study Room

Britta flung open the doors of the study room. Empty, as it should be. She got there early to think up a way to say "I'm fucking broke. Give me money." without sounding like a bitch. She flung her bag around the chair and sat down. There was a paper in the middle of the desks? She reached in to get it. A cheque. Made out to Jeff. Signed "Hawthorne - for your gay toys!"  
"Holy cheese! 70 big ones!" Britta double checked. Pierce had left 70 grand to Jeff as a joke!?  
"You found the cheque then." Abed sat up on the sofa.  
"Oh my god! Where did you come from?!"  
"I was here before you. Probably for the same reason. I'm broke."  
"Troy said your dad had money-?"  
"He's on holiday in India. I can't get to it. But we're okay - Pierce left a cheque."  
"Yeah... I noticed. You do know this means we're relying on Jeff completely- right?"  
"I know. You're worried. Don't be. Annie keeps his ego in check."  
"Morning, friends and Britta." Troy waltzed into the study room and pecked Britta on the lips. "Is that a cheque?"  
"Yep. Pierce left it to Jeff as a joke. 70k."  
"What the hell?! I LIVED with him for 7 weeks?! I got nothing but a troll!"  
"You got money, Troy?"  
"Haha. No." The three arranged themselves around the table. "I got here early to come up with an excuse."  
"Great minds think alike."

Half an hour passed till Annie came in.  
"Hi guys!"  
"Annie! Thank god you're here. We need your help."  
"What with?"

"Morning." Jeff flicked his sunglasses off and sat down to silence. Everyone was smiling at him. Annie had moved to the empty seat next to him.  
"Jeff..." Annie fluttered her eyes at him.  
"Okay. What is it? Did I forget something? Am I actually naked?"  
"I wish." Britta laughed and then quickly remembered she was with Troy. "Annie will explain."  
"This." Annie waved a bit of paper in his face. "Is a cheque."  
"Oh, you got money then?"  
"Not quite." She passed it to Jeff.  
"What... In the deep blue areas of hell is this?"  
"What it looks like."  
"Pierce must be out of his mind."  
"Jeff! Don't you see?! We're broke! And you just got gifted 70,000 dollars!" Annie tried to get through to him.  
"Oh!" Jeff sat up. "You want me to fund this holiday?"  
Everyone nodded.  
"Sure. One condition - next year you pay me 5k each."  
"That's it?" Troy was confused now.  
"Well, yeah. I'm not a dickhead. I was given this. I'm making money even if I ask you to give me nothing - so I'm asking for more gifts."  
"Yay for Jeff!" Annie giggled and kissed him.  
"Let's go get this RV."

Chapter 3 : 'Greendale Dealer', 10:35-11:0 (Wednesday)

"Oi Oi!" A man greeted the 5 customers into his shop. "You... You're here for a car right?"  
"Er, yeah. What else do you sell?" Troy stared him down.  
"There... Can be confusion. About the name. 'Greendale DEALER'. If you see what I mean..."  
"Course. We are here for an RV. You still got any good offers on?"  
"Where are my manners? Name's Bill. Sure. Come right through here." Jeff led the 5 behind Bill through the back door into the garden. Lines of RVs and SUVs. Everywhere.  
"So, how heavy duty has this girl got to be?"  
"Suitable for 5. On long trips."  
"Budget?"  
"As low as possible. But not crap."  
"I see. All chipped in, yeah?"  
"Sure, something like that." Britta crossed her arms and glance down the aisles of vehicles. "Well?"  
"Sheesh. Okay blondie." Bill laughed to himself and gestured down Aisle 4.  
"He reminds me of Pierce." Jeff shuddered and followed Bill.

"Finest in the fleet. 3 bedroom. 2 bathroom - toilet and shower. 1 kitchen. 10l tank. MPG of 35, which is pretty good for this hunk of sexy car."  
"How much?"  
"60,000. For you... 50,000."  
"Sol-"  
"Hold it Jeff!" Annie slapped her hand over his mouth. "Can we look around sir?"  
"Of course."

"Annie. Why?"  
The 5 boarded the vehicle.  
"I wanted to see. After all, we'd be spending the next month or two together in it."  
"Leather? Glass? Nice beds?" Abed grinned ear to ear. "This is awesome. I shotgun the roof bed."  
"Um, sure Abed. You won that fair and square." Jeff tried to sound enthusiastic. Why would anyone want the roof bed?!  
"So? You buying this babe?" Bill leaned in through the door.  
"I'll take her. Can you change the tyres and MOT her? I'll give you another 1,000 if you get it done by Monday."  
"Less than a week? Done."

Chapter 4 : Road Trip (Greendale Study Room, Greendale, America.)

"Jeff said to meet here." Annie tried to calm the masses. The other 3 had arrived with bags and laptops, awaiting Jeff's arrival.  
"Jeff said he'd just come and pick us up, then get the RV." Troy dropped his bag and sat on the table.  
"Maybe he-"  
*HOOOOONNNNNKKK*  
"-got the RV."  
The 4 ran outside to the car park where a shining RV with tinted windows awaited their arrival. The door swung open, beckoning. They all giddily rushed over.

"Jeff?" Annie leaned in through the door and looked down the vehicle. To her right a figure sat at the wheel. "Jeff?"  
*HOOOOONNNNNNKKKKK*  
"Just get on peeps." Jeff called from the front. His minions obeyed and threw their bags and their bodies on board. Jeff stopped the engine and stepped out of the driver's cabin to greet them.  
"Okay. Abed - roof room."  
"Got it Winger." Abed clicked at him and ran to the back and disappeared.  
"Troy and Britta - side room." Jeff gestured to the room on the left. "I'm at the back with Annie. The bathrooms are one on each side. Kitchen here, seating in front of you as you enter. Done?"  
"Have we got any food? You know, stocked already?"  
"Annie. What am I, superman?"  
"Wow. Annie really does calm your ego." Britta laughed as she led Troy to the left bedroom.  
"We'll be stopping in 30 minutes to get food and supplies. Probably a Wal Mart or something. So unpack." Jeff went back to his drivers seat and started the engine.  
"Jeff? Aren't you gonna unpack?"  
"You know..." Jeff started driving. "I wouldn't normally. But as its you... Sure. I like being packed and ready to jump at a moments notice, but you... You get me to settle down. As you predicted a while back." Jeff kissed her and she sat down in the passenger seat. "Ready, Milady and 1st mate?"

Chapter 5 : Wal Mart

Jeff turned the key and got up. He shook his girlfriend to wake her and picked up the microphone.  
"Ladies and gentlemen - we have arrived at our first destination. Wal Mart."  
"Really?" Troy emerged from the left bedroom, followed by Britta. "Wal Mart is the best you could find?"  
"Er, yeah. Unless you wanna wait 2 hours more for food."  
"I'm alright. I guess whatever they have will be better than starvation..."  
"Not so sure..." Abed dropped down from the ceiling, through a trapdoor. "Wal Mart has a... reputation. I've never actually been to one... I was brought up by my dad."  
"It's okay, Abed." Annie tried to comfort him - or so she thought. Abed wasn't shaken or anything, she just felt generous and friendly. "Troy can give you a tour. We'll follow."  
*secret handshake*

"Alright. Remember what I said." Jeff closed the door of the RV behind him. "Troy, Abed and Britta - find food. I'll find drinks with Annie. Okay?"  
"Sure." Britta sarcastically added. She led Troy and Abed towards the Wal Mart.  
"Wait!" Annie screamed at the trio. "Do you have money?"  
"Good question. Jeff..." Britta ran back and stroked Jeff's arm.  
"Here's 150$. Go crazy."  
"Let's go, Milady." Jeff hooked Annie again and they went back towards Wal Mart.

Jeff scoured down the aisles. Aisle after aisle.  
"Annie? Found anything?"  
"Only Coke. I guess we want some heavier stuff."  
"Of course. We're all legal, right?"  
"Just. I turned 21 a few weeks back."  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
"I didn't know when to. Besides, I may have offended one of our diverse group." Annie sighed.  
"Annie. We'll have to make it up, won't we?" He kissed her, right at the end of a aisle of tents.  
"Excuse me. Do you need help looking for something?"  
"Huh?" Jeff pulled away and came face to face with a barely twenty year old kid. He was wearing a Wal Mart uniform. "I guess? I'm gonna assume that wasn't a joke. We need the drinks aisle?"  
"It's down the end. On your right. Make sure you got ID, yeah?" He winked at Annie and went back to patrolling the store.  
"I'm flattered that I'm considered to be under 21. But he was desperate as fuck."

"Beer, beer, beer. Where's the goddamn beer?!" Jeff manoeuvred around an old lady with a trolley.  
"Jeff!" Jeff turned back to Annie, who was happily gesturing down an aisle he'd already gone past. He backtracked and looked right. So. Much. Alcohol.  
"Good job, Annie. Find something nice... For later. A birthday treat."  
"Aww, thanks Jeff." She pecked him and skipped off down the aisle. Jeff used this time to find a stash for himself. Vodka. Jack Daniels. Brandy. Some lager. Done. Annie came back with a 30$ crate of beer.  
"I've kinda got a craving for some right now."  
"Fine. I'm not stopping you. 14%?! You're trying to get my drunk off my ass. Again."  
"Maybe."  
"Guys!" Troy came running down the aisle, pushing a trolley full of, presumably, food. "We found shit."  
"I hope that's black guy for food. If not, I'm not paying for that."  
"Seriously! Food! Sandwiches for today, beans and pasta for whenever and - A MINIFRIDGE, BITCHES!" He picked a box out of the trolley and waved it around.  
"I get it. Is it enough?"  
"For this week."  
"Finally. Let's go." Jeff grabbed a 12 pack of coke on his way out of the aisle.  
'That'll last a week.' Jeff thought to himself.

Chapter 6 : Day 1 of Travel

Troy plugged the minifridge into 1 one of 4 sockets next to the table. He ripped open the pack of beer and put 5 into the fridge, and closed it. Life was good.  
Jeff was unpacking while Britta took the wheel.  
"Soo... Annie. I see you and Jeff are getting along well."  
"I guess."  
"Look. I'll be blunt. You're good for him. We've all noticed less boasts and ego displaying since he started with you. Just... Don't ruin him? I'm lost for words, but you get it."  
"Jeff was already a good guy, he just used what he had on his body for himself. That made him appear selfish."  
"Abed. Where did you come from?"  
"The roof. I'm looking for a key that fits the sliding window. I want to be able to lie down and feel the breeze along the motorway on my face."  
"Ask Jeff."  
"Cool cool cool." Abed's head disappeared back into the ceiling and reappeared above Jeff's head.  
"You got a key-"  
"Ah! What the fuck?!" Jeff flew back towards the wall and stared up at Abed. "Where. The HELL did you come from?"  
"Ceiling. I need a key that opens the window in my "room"."  
"Coulda just knocked. Jesus." Jeff rummaged through his keyring before throwing one up to Abed. "And shut that hatch! You aren't coming back in here through the ceiling again!"  
"Cool." Abed disappeared.  
"Cool? Is that it? That's all he can say?"

"Britta. Remove thyself from thy throne."  
"Yes, sire." Britta pulled over and left Annie and Jeff in the driver's cabin.  
"So. Met Abed?" Annie knew he had. He was still shaken.  
"No... He just appeared above my head. That kid's got some weird problems."  
"Don't forget my birthday tonight!" Annie leaned over to hug Jeff. It was a constant stream of affection!  
"I wont."

By 21:25, the group had reached the border of Utah. Jeff had decided to go to the coast and up, extending their already long trip. They were all tired and Annie was eager to claim her birthday token. Jeff entered his room and shut the door behind him. He turned towards the bed to see Annie... Lying on her front with her legs up. She was wearing her hair down and untidy, and actually wearing... Not much. A lacy bra and knickers.  
"Wow."  
"I tried." She got up and rushed to the door. "One sec!"

She ran outside and to the kitchen area. She bent down to get a beer out of the fridge... And turned back to her room to see Troy staring.  
"Woah."  
"Stop gawping." She stroked his shoulder as she walked past and shut the bedroom door behind her.  
"Boy did I pick the wrong girl. She's my age too! What has this world come to!" Troy shook his head and went back to his and Britta's room.

"Jeff! I got beer." She turned to the bed and saw Jeff... Just in a pair of tight, navy blue boxers.  
"Woah woah woah. That's hot."  
"I tried. Pass a beer - one? I'll get my own then." He brushed past her to the door.

Jeff bent back down to the fridge and pulled out a second beer. He'd drink more than 1. He turned back to Britta.  
"Woah."  
"Oh Jesus. You've got a quarterback in your room. Eyes off."  
"Sorry, but... Wow. Annie must be special."  
"Yeah. You look very... In the mood." He examined Britta's clothes. She was still wearing jeans and a blouse.  
"Yeah well... Screw you." She went back to her room and shut the door. "Troy! I just saw Jeff... Wait for it... IN HIS BOXERS!"  
"Yeah... I had a similar experience, only heterosexual."  
"Should we-"  
"Maybe. We are 'dating'."  
"It's kinda awkward having seen Annie-"  
"And me seeing Jeff."  
"Let's have a four way."  
"Eurgh no! I meant us. Not all of us."  
"Oh. Sure."

4)Community : Road Trip 2

(Read Happy Endings, Summer Break Número 3, AND Road Trip 1 first :D)

Silence finally blessed the RV for a second night. After a full day of travel and sex, the study group had finally made some progress. Nevada awaited them - the vast, open plains of the Mojave. Vegas was their aim for the day. First, they needed rest - the alcohol wouldn't leave their bodies itself!

Chapter 1 : Mojave

Annie sat up and rubbed her eyes. Sunlight had woken her up, meaning they should probably start moving. Only then did she notice they already were. She got up and opened the door, to peer outside. The rest were already awake and around the table, besides Britta and Troy who were in the front.  
"Annie. Clothes." Jeff smiled at her. She realised what she'd done and went bright red. She pointlessly tried to cover her bra and panties, and popped back inside. Abed looked back at his fruit loops.  
"You're lucky, Jeff."  
"Yeah? She chose me. Not that I'm saying I don't like her."  
"Lucky that Troy didn't see that. He would have said something... Oh. Judging by your face you thought I meant Annie. I did. But I couldn't say that."  
"Cheers... Abed."  
Jeff poured himself a bowl of fruit loops and gazed out the window. The open road - it had been so long.  
"Jefffff! Which way to Vegas?"  
"You can read- oh wait. Women can't read maps. Ask Troy."  
"I have."  
"Oh Jesus." Jeff got up and went into the drivers cabin. Britta was 'driving' while Troy held a map upside down. "What the hell is this?"  
"A map?"  
"No! I paid extra for the sat nav! And you're fuckin- okay. Calm." Jeff took a deep breath and leant forward to the dashboard. He pressed a button labelled "Sat Nav" and a screen in the centre lit up.  
""INPUT DESTINATION""  
"Go on, Troy. V-E-G-A-S."  
"I know, I know." He reached over to the screen and caught a glimpse of Annie in the rear view mirror. "Woah..."  
"Troy!" Britta hit his arm. "Eyes forward. What's she doing anyway?"  
Jeff and Britta looked back to another red Annie.  
"I left my clothes in the suitcase. Which I left here." She was wrapped in a towel, reaching forward to the table. She lunged and grabbed the suitcase, but lost her towel in the process. She retreated to the bedroom, leaving Jeff and Britta to think about what they just saw.  
"What..."  
"Britta. Eyes forward." Jeff laughed at himself and went back to his fruit loops. He himself was in a vest and sweatpants.

Their first stop was for petrol. They let Jeff refuel while went into the little shop to get snacks. Britta led them in.  
"Hello?"  
"Howdy!" A bearded man, most likely in his 50's emerged from the shadows, polishing a shotgun.  
"Um, we're looking for food?"  
"Ah, yes missy. How many of ye are there?"  
"5?"  
"Okay then. Come through to the shop!" the old man cackled to himself while walking into another room. The room they entered first was dusty, old and clearly unused. The second room was... The polar opposite. Clean, white and recently used.  
"Welcome, ye young uns. To this place."  
"Why is everything branded Target?" Troy examined a box of tic tacs on a shelf.  
"Cos they were here. For a month or two. Then I returned from ma holiday and shooed them off ma property with this here baby." He brandished his shotgun. "They all left."  
"Right... Anyway, do you trade or take cash?"  
"Tell ya what. As you all seem like such nice people, I'll let you all pick one thing each. Free of charge."  
"Thats very nice. Thank you."  
"No problemo. I used to travel like you. People did me favours. I'm willing to pay back. Anything else I'll have to charge as I need income. That petrol tanker arrives every week thinking Target is still here. Poor bastard."

Troy, Abed and Britta left the 'Target' after giving the old man their good luck and goodbyes. Troy had tic tacs, despite Britta saying he could have got something useful. Like food, or a torch. Abed left with a 6 pack of 2l Ice Tea, because Ice Tea is awesome. Britta left with... A coupon for free petrol. She attempted to bargain with the old man and ended up trading a vintage dollar she had in her purse for the voucher.  
"Jeff! Free! Fill the whole tank! That's about 80 litres or something! Go go go!... Jeff?"  
The RV was still there, but closed. The trio approached the vehicle and knocked. Movement was heard inside before Jeff opened the door, with slightly redder than normal lips.  
"Jeff. Lay off the lip gloss. Anyway, free refill! Fill the tank!"  
"I have. You can pay with... That. Go to the machine over there. Are they tic tacs?"  
"Yeah, we were allowed one item free each."  
"You just became my hero. Again."

Chapter 1.5 : More Mojave

The RV rumbled along the dusty roads, the image of Vegas ever so slightly clearer every hour. It was 34 degrees Celsius outside, and the air con wasn't exactly world class.  
"Royal Flush." Abed placed his cards down on the table.  
"Dammit. How the hell do you do that?!" Troy threw his onto the deck.  
"If I told you... It wouldn't be my secret."  
"Well, you have just won the past 7 games with a royal flush. You may as well just tell me."  
"Maybe."  
Jeff emerged from his bedroom, looking tired. The drivers of the group had decided to take shifts - the drivers being Britta and Jeff.  
"Britta! Get outta there." Jeff approached the driver's cabin. The RV pulled over and Britta left the cabin.  
"Enjoy." She went off to her bedroom.  
"I better check on her... You know." Troy got up from the table.  
"Of course." Abed picked up the cards and started shuffling. Jeff went into the cabin and was hit with cold air.  
"What the hell?"  
"We have control of the AC from in here. We diverted 40% of the rest of the RV here. After all, the driver needs to stay awake." Annie was wearing a jumper and a skirt, which made a change from her earlier lack of clothing... Not that Jeff minded that. He sat down and started the engine, and pulled back onto the road.  
"So. What's Britta been talking about?"  
"Not much. Food, drink, past boyfriends, old friends. Usual Britta living in the past."  
"I've been thinking. It's gonna take us about, what, 2 weeks to get to Canada? We need to mix up the routine a little bit. Some spice."  
"I think... We should stop at every major town and sightsee. It's not every day you get to see Vegas."

The glow of the not so distant neon lighting lit up the dark night sky. The heat still made it relatively uncomfortable to be there, but the adrenaline pump from actually being there negated any feeling. Vegas towered over the RV like one, big collective skyscraper, illuminating every inch. The windows in the RV were taken up by eager spectators. Troy, Abed and Britta were at the table side window. Jeff was on driver duty on the last stretch before Vegas, so he and Annie watched from the front.  
"Wow... It's beautiful. But so wasteful."  
"That's Vegas, honey." Jeff continued driving. Numerous casinos and hotels lined the infamous strip, all beckoning with flash light shows and displays, all trying to one up the others.  
"If I'm correct... Britta! Get the yellow folder out of the bag."  
"Why should I?"  
"It's a surprise."  
Britta sighed and rummaged around inside the black backpack. The same yellow folder as before emerged and Britta laid it on the table.  
"Now open it."  
Abed ripped into it before Britta could, revealing the night's plan.

"Vegas' Best Hotel! The Stratosphere!"

"Jeff?! You didn't?"  
"I did."  
"Did what?" Annie tried to turn around to the table behind, but just ended up exposing more cleavage to Jeff. Who didn't mind, naturally.  
"Jeff booked us top floor rooms for the Stratosphere."  
"How much was that?!"  
"Not much really. It's only for 1 night. And it's 2 rooms - 1 has a secondary smaller one. Abed."  
"Got it, Winger."  
"Top floor too?! Jesus."  
"Yep. Elevator to the casino takes about 5 minutes or something stupid like that. So I think we should stay up top and enjoy the view."  
"Sold."

"Rooms 789 and 790 please. Your keys sirs and madams. I hope you enjoy your stay!"  
Jeff had decided not to take anything from the RV, besides some beer and the minifridge. They'd be going back soon anyway. The others took their own little keepsakes before the mobile home was locked in behind 1/2 metre of solid steel.  
"789 is the one with the second room. I guess that's Britta, Troy and Abed? Any objections?"  
"None whatsoever. Let's go."

The view from the door was astounding, let alone the view from the window. The moment they entered their rooms, the whole of Nevada lay down before them in a neon haze. Annie had rushed ahead to be the one to unlock the door, leaving Jeff slightly behind. He turned the final corner to the corridor he needed. 788, 789. 790 must be the open one at the end with the light pouring out onto the carpet. Deja vu much? Last time this happened... Yeah. Last time he followed Annie.  
Sure enough he reached the room and Annie was shuffling a deck of cards at the marble topped table next to a bottle of Smirnoff.  
"Annie."  
"Yes, milord."  
"I can see where you are going with this. We don't have to be drunk again. We can just... Do it. We have before." Jeff closed the door behind him.  
"Oh... Well yeah, but I also want to actually learn how to play poker this time. Later we can have some fun. Something about being above so much and being so high up makes sex seem so much hotter."  
"Agreed. Somehow... Let's get to business."

Britta flopped onto the bed. If previous hotel beds were anything to judge this one by, it was off the charts. Blissful. Troy flopped next to her and rolled onto his side to face her.  
"So."  
"Yeah."  
"Um...-" Britta interrupted Troy by passionately kissing him on the lips. She continued as he got into it, leaving Abed to awkwardly shuffle away into his room. He wasn't alone. He had someone... He pulled out a black USB and plugged it into his laptop.  
"LOADING - HAWKTHORNE."  
"Spawning - Hilda."

Chapter 2 : On The Road Again

Annie breathed deeper and more rapidly as Jeff played with her. He'd already lost his shirt in the poker game so the transition was more than smooth. Jeff knew how women ticked, and especially Annie. All the tricks he needed to achieve results. The only illumination in the room being the window, letting in the fluorescent rays. She moaned more until she decided to turn the tables - she rolled Jeff over so she was on top. Now it was her turn.

Britta lay in the bed, wondering where it all went wrong. Jeff could have been hers - he practically begged for it for the first year! She turned him away to feel more feminine and powerful. Sometimes she wished she wasn't such a stuck up feminist bitch. Then again... Nope. Nothing for the advantages. Troy was 10 years younger than her, he was all she had. Annie was so damn lucky to be where she was that day - with Jeff. In a room. Recovered from a drug addiction and her life back on track. Britta was just there, being a buzz kill. Maybe SHE was having a dry spell.

The sun rising over the distant mountains woke the group. The all -wall windows let in every inch of light that wanted in. Annie opened her eyes straight into Jeff's chest. He was stirring, obviously being woken up by the sun too. It was 7:45, which wasn't bad for her. She reached over the edge of the bed for her lingerie, and got herself more presentable. Still inappropriate to anyone but Jeff, but more presentable. He always liked what she wore - usually hair down, legs and cleavage exposed and he was off like an animal. She liked Jeff in jeans and a tight-ish fitting shirt. Or nothing. It worked both ways.

Jeff rolled over into Annie, who was sitting on the side of the bed, putting on some shoes.  
"Already?"  
"Yeah. We've got a time restriction on this holiday. We can have sex anytime. Your morning cravings can wait till later."  
"But it's not the same later."  
"Tough."  
"Dammit."

Abed was dressed and ready before the sun rose. When he heard movement next door he got up and went through into Britta and Troy's room. He saw them talking in the bed. It was nice seeing Britta finally get somewhere. Troy was only with her because of their incident with the molesting a year ago. Britta might be in a better mood if she can keep a boyfriend for more than 2 weeks.

Britta closed the door behind her, and pulled out the key card.  
"Right. Everyone ready?" Jeff came down from his room, taking command.  
"Yeah. Let's go." Annie was eager to hear about what Britta thought of Troy and if anything happened last night. She was a woman - she needed to know.  
"Right. Let's find this elevator again."

After searching around 300 rooms (about 6 corridors) they found the elevator, and begun their descent.  
"Soo..." Annie tried to make conversation.  
"Yeah. It's kinda awkward being all squashed in such a small place. Troy shifted his elbow out of Britta's boobs. Jeff held Annie close, which is what she was trying to do anyway.  
"You two really don't help the situation." Britta looked in disapproval and jealously at Jeff and Annie in one corner of the lift.  
"And?" Jeff defended his pride for the next minute before the doors opened. The group handed over their keys and made their way out to the car park, where the RV had been chauffeured from the 'car prison' as Abed called it.  
"Vegas looks so different in the day."  
"Indeed it does, Annie. Say, Abed. You got a laptop, yeah? Let's watch some Inspector Spacetime!"  
"You got it, Reggie."

"So. Where are we going now?"  
"It's not about where we're going. But when-"  
"Jesus Troy! How old are you? We get it. Just... Just keep your programme to yourself."  
"Okay Jeff. Sheesh."  
"We're going to the west coast - San Francisco." Annie called from the front seat with the map... And the sat nav.  
"Thank you Annie. At least someone had the decency to say.  
The group sat in silence for a while before Annie turned the radio on.  
"-and the fire still blazes across Colorado. Now - some tunes. Here's 'At Least It Was Here by The 88'."  
"I like this song!" Abed looked up his laptop for the first time. An alarm sounded from the driver's cabin, signalling another driver swap over.  
"Oh god. I'm back in." Jeff slowly made his way to the end of the vehicle while Britta pulled over. Jeff took her place and sat down. "What's that button?"  
"I don't know. I haven't noticed it before."  
"Annie. You should have tried it. I probably paid more for it." Jeff poked the button, and an opaque soundproof material slid down behind them, separating the driver and the passengers.  
"Cool." Jeff started the engine and made his way back onto the road.

"-and that's how I got through school."  
"Wow Annie. That was... Interesting. I've got another question - when you told that story at Halloween... Why was I the bad guy, until you killed me? Thats been bugging me ever since."  
"Well... Now that you ask. Fine. Basically, you were a predator. Feeding off of Britta because you had nothing else. Then I came, and tried to help you solve your problems. Then you said that you'd always have issues and said you'd have to kill me - due to instinct. Then I turned the tables and became the predator."  
"Wow. That's kinda in depth."  
"It's true. Until I came along, you used Britta as your toy. Then I hunted you as the predator - and here we are. I hunted you to your place before last Halloween..."  
"Okay. That was psycho Annie returning."  
"Whatever. It's true. Britta says I'm good for you, and I think you're good for me."  
"We are together, are we not?"  
"Yes, milord. We are."

Chapter 3 : San Fran and Oregon

"-and that's all from Alex, with the weather. Recap - its gonna be about 32 celsius outside today, so keep cool and in the shade."  
The RV had been parked up in a car park for the past 20 minutes. The Golden Gate Bridge now towering over them, they had decided to stop and eat. After a quick trip to the nearest shop for supplies, they all sat around the table and tucked in to a McDonalds, because it was cheap.  
"Damn. It's been a while since I had one of these." Troy continued to devour his meal, quarter at a time.  
"Yeah, I try to avoid things like this." Annie commented in between bites.  
"I don't eat meat at all!" Britta leant back in the park bench, nibbling some fries, braced for any attacks. Nothing. Just one from Jeff as a "Boo!".  
"No insults? No verbal assaults? Nothing?"  
"Why? We've accepted your flaw and are living with it." Abed quickly turned back to his chicken.  
"Well... That's... Nice."  
"I was thinking we'd spend the day here and eat at the beachfront in some nice restaurant. Then whatever." Jeff threw his box into the bin.  
"Great. We'll just sightsee for the day then."

After scouring the town and walking painstakingly across the bridge, the study group finally reached the beachfront, at 7:43. It was getting darker, the sun now setting. They ordered light meals- salads, kebabs etc- and sat around the table afterwards chatting.  
"So. Anyone got any jokes?"  
"As a matter of fact I do, Britta." Jeff got up and cleared his throat. "A brunette, a blonde and a redhead walk into a bar-"  
"Okay Jeff. You've had a fair bit to drink. I see this ending badly. Sit down." Annie tried to take control over a slightly tipsy Jeff, shoving him back into his seat.  
"Oh, okay." Jeff picked his glass up again and studied it before he took another swig.

The sunset was ending by the time the group decided to return to the RV. Annie and Jeff had split off to take a beachside walk, along the sand. The sun glimmered off of the sea, giving the whole area a orange haze.  
"Jeff. I didn't know you were a romantic."  
"I am? Its the drink talking. Just exploit 'Easy Jeff'. It'll make things easier."  
"Where are we going tomorrow?"  
"Now you're testing me." Jeff sat down on a bench facing the Pacific before answering. "Ideally we reach Seattle. Or somewhere big and in the direction of Canada. I'm cool." Jeff pulled his hand through his hair and looked down at the floor. "Annie. This is really hard to say but needs to be done. As I'm slightly under the influence of alcohol, I'll do it now."  
He turned to face her.  
"You make me feel like no girl ever has. I love you Annie. More than anyone else."

With California far behind, the 5 study groupees fast approached the Washington border. Oregon was... Kinda bland. Not much there for the touristic man. A seemingly endless chain link fence marked the end of Oregon and their final stage before Canada.  
"Hi there! Off north are we?"  
"Yeah... Canada."  
"Nice. Passports please?"  
Jeff passed a bundle of passports out the window to the man in the booth. The man started talking while looking through his newly acquired identification.  
"So. Looks pretty packed in there."  
"Lived in, definitely. We've got plenty of room."  
"What's a group of guys like yourselves gonna get up to in Canada?"  
"I... I don't know. Britta -the blonde- said she'd look for places. She wanted to come here in the first place."  
"I see. Well, you're good." He passed them back. "Watch the Polish-Arab though. That's not racist he just looks... Interesting in his passport photo. I don't even know how that got through. Enjoy your trip!"  
Jeff said his goodbyes and drive over the border.  
"Abed's passport photo?" Annie suddenly realised from the passenger seat.  
"Check it." Jeff passed the bundle onto her lap.  
"Oh my god. It's a high Inspector Spacetime. He's photoshopped a background in too."  
"Holy cheese. Really? How did that get through!"  
"I don't know myself." Abed's voice came from the ceiling.  
"What the fuck, Abed?!"  
"Sorry Jeff. I just heard my name."  
"Christ..."  
"So, Abed. How goes our little adventure for you?" Annie tried to change the subject.  
"Okay. Slightly left out of the group due to my lack of sexual activity, but I'm ok. That reminds me." Abed slithered away back out of view, back to his 'room'. He opened up his laptop, and opened an .exe on his desktop.  
""Hilda was kidnapped by bandits from the nearby islands.""  
"Damn. I'll just get the Gatling gun."

The group continued their journey northwards, nearing ever closer to their goal. Living day by day, always the same as the last. Adventures awaited them. They just had to look...

**5)Community : New Life****  
**

Chapter 1 : Shots

The previous evening was hellish for their bodies. Volumes of alcohol consumed in many small quantities - usually called shots - were not good for the body. But, the group had felt it's fair share of pain and un-goodness. The next morning they'd go and take another group of shots. At animals. From inside a forest. With rifles.

"I still don't agree with this at all." Britta continued to make her point made from the corner of the room, arms crossed, and leaning against the wall. Troy had decided to sit out with her, and Abed was 'ill'. Or just not leaving his room for whatever reason. That left Annie and Jeff to suit up and go outside.  
"Screw you and your beliefs. I have mine and so does Annie. People do this everyday, in much greater numbers. We are simply partaking in a local tradition."  
"I kinda don't want to say it, but I'm with Jeff." Annie struggled to say from behind a scarf wrapped around her face. She was in a matching, bulky jacket and big boots. Jeff wore the same, as well as a hat. Annie had ear muffs.  
"There we are then. We're off. Be back in 3-4 hours. With dinner, and cold hands." Jeff picked up a rifle from next to the door and stepped out.  
"Bye guys!" Annie waved enthusiastically and followed Jeff.

Outside of the lodge was extremely cold, white and snowy. They had parked up the RV under a shelter and rented two rooms for the next few days. The guy in charge, Jack, offered a quick shoot that day. He gave them both some basic training and sent them off together. One rule - no friendly fire. The expanses of Canada were unwelcoming but perfect ground to shoot on. The sparsely packed woods and forests made animals easy targets. Jeff took lead and led Annie up to a cliff top.  
"Now. We could hunt, or just fire a few rounds and just admire the view up here. Together."  
"I like the sound of option dos." Annie pulled the scarf up a bit more over her nose, and reached for the rifle. She shifted onto her knees and let Jeff move the gun into the right place. She pushed the bolt in and took aim. Jeff picked up a pair of binoculars and the two silently scanned the snowy expanse before anything was seen.  
"Right, 2 o'clock." Jeff whispered, trying not to startle her or any nearby animals. She turned 30 degrees right and quickly shot.  
"I think I got it!" Annie excitedly got up and ran down the hill, trailed by Jeff who was trying to stop her falling over. She stopped at the body of a caribou. Already dead. "What do we do with it?"  
"Take it back. We can get some cash for it. Their fur is a great coat insulator and whatnot." Jeff attempted to pick it up, but Annie just laughed.  
"Jeff. Stop the tough guy act. Let's get a sled."

"Back already?" Britta commented the moment she recognised them.  
"Yeah. We need a transport for a large male stag."  
"Oh, that's nice. What about it's family and children?"  
"What, you want us to hunt them too?" Jeff laughed at Britta, who just seemed hurt by his disregard for anything. Jack emerged from a cupboard with a big red plastic sled.  
"Ease it on with this rope and tie it. Then just bring it back. I'll pay you $100 and completely ice proof your car. Assuming its as big as you make out."  
"Sure."

"Christ. That's a heck ton of meat and fur." Jeff pulled the sled harder up the final incline to the lodge door. He dropped it at the top and sighed a breath of relief. "Let's sell this thing."

Chapter 2 : What now?

As Jeff laid back in a reclining armchair next to a crackling open fire, with a window to his side displaying the fantastic countryside, and with a glass of 12 year old scotch in his hand. What could be better? Oh, yeah. Annie. They'd had experiences with alcohol together before and it had worked out. He never found out what she liked to drink - just a bit of everything. He should take her to L Street... She's old enough now... Isn't she? Doesn't matter anyway. She got in last time. For her 22nd he had something big planned. He'd been saving for a year... Only a few more months. She did something to him, that only she could do. Not physically, to his knowledge. Just something... Psychologically. She was his missing piece. Ugh, that sounded really cheesy and just sickening. But she was.  
"Jeff! Can you come help with the clothes?" Clothes? They unpacked a week ago! Jeff got up and waddled over with his glass and leant in the doorway.  
"What?"  
"You heard." She pulled him in and shut the door.  
"What clothes?"  
"These." She dropped her black silk dressing gown to reveal... Not much in the way of clothing.  
"I thought you were complaining that I was too horny."  
"You are. Just... I'm in the mood right now. Last call!"  
"Sold, to the handsome older guy in the corner!"

Britta flicked the small plastic circle. God fucking dammit! They never went where they were meant to! Damn tiddlywinks. It was all she could find in her room in the way of games. Troy was trying to coax Abed out of his room... For the first time in a week. She was alone for a while. Sure, the view was nice and the beverages cool. But she was bored. She didn't have a partner like Jeff who he could call on for whatever things they did. Hah, Troy probably would have said "Butt stuff" right then. Bit nasty really, but if that's what he liked. Troy. He wasn't a full time partner. Just a good friend.

Annie gasped slightly at Jeff's hand.  
"Cold!" She whispered into his ear.  
"Warm!" He knew by now what made her tick. And so did she for him. Her 'clothes' were actually some custom made lingerie Jeff spotted online. She'd gone out of her way to get them and pack them for this day. Not before, not after. She wanted something, or was just being nice. He slid his finger under her bra strap, not breaking his kisses.  
"Jeff! That was fast..." Annie murmured in between Jeff's attacks on her mouth.

"Abed! Pleeeeease let me in! It's Troy! Remember?" A faint click came from inside the door. Troy tried to open it again but it didn't budge. "Was that another lock?!"  
"Maybe."  
"Abed! I mean the best for you when I say let me in."  
"Hold on." Abed closed his laptop and removed the USB. He slid the locks open and Troy burst in.  
"You must be starving! Thirsty? Bored? Anything?!"  
"No..." Abed shuffled around as he tried to get the USB in his pocket.  
"Abed... What's that?"  
"Nothing. Honest!"  
"Abed. You lie as badly as the booby traps in the Lost Ark. What is it? I won't make fun of you or anything. I just wanna see it!" A small black rectangle fell from Abed's hands onto the floor. Troy and him scrambled for it, but Troy emerged victorious.  
"Hawthorne Industries USB- oh my god Abed." Abed braced himself for an attack.  
"That's awesome!"

The days continued to pass, with back and forth trips from the hotel. They saw almost everything within a 5 mile radius, down to the tree stump. Inevitably, their time was coming to an end. With 1 day left, the Greendale 5 (at that moment...) prepared themselves for leaving. Annie was packing a suitcase while Jeff scoured the room for any signs of left clothes. Once they had all finished they met in the sitting area, around the fire.  
"So, Britta. How would you rate this holiday?" Troy looked over at her.  
"Good. Not fantastic." She emphasised 'fanastic'. "But still very good. Vegas was a bit nicer though."  
"What about you, Annie?" She was curled up against Jeff, both looking into the fire.  
"Great." She sat up and stretched a bit. "Is that the time? I'm gonna shower." Annie got up and went off to the room.  
"Me too." Jeff got up and chased off after her.  
"Oh... Well. That was nice." Britta slumped into her chair.  
"I offered it to you numerous times, but you didn't want any weird stuff!" Troy blurted.  
"I know, ok?! We're just both a bit amateurish in this field. That's all."  
"Well okay, George Takei."  
"Don't start this again Troy. You know I suck."

After an hour of antics and attempts at charades, Troy, Abed and Britta noticed Annie come back, a bit dazed.  
"So, Annie. How was it?"  
"Britta. You should know." She slumped into the sofa, elated.  
"Hello, fellow friends and colleagues. Should we just head off today? It's a bit colder today with some bad weather forecast." Jeff poked around the corner from the reception.  
"Sure, I guess. We go back to Greendale on Monday... Only a week away. Just enough time to get back without stopping for deserted Target's and Vegas."  
"Well, pack your bags. I'll get the heating started in the car." Jeff grabbed his and Annie's suitcase and disappeared again.

"You're so lucky, Annie." Britta walked into Annie's bedroom. Annie was making some final checks.  
"About what?"  
"Jeff. He's everything you could want and you are everything he wants. You're good for each other and both just... Good people. I'm still buzz kill Britta."  
"Oh, Britta. If you want, we could try a three way?"  
"Annie?! What has Jeff done to you... Done to me..."  
"He educated me. I'm still Annie. Just satisfied."  
"Hmph. If you say so." Britta disappeared around the corner towards the reception. Annie was dreading going back to Greendale. It's no secret about her and Jeff... And they wouldn't be alone from now on. But still just... Happy. Back to routine and the usual people she spends her days with. She'll go home to Jeff though. Just... It was going to be different. That was certain.

The RV door shut and Jeff shouted some final words to the hotel owner.  
"Cheers for the scotch and the hunting! Will come back soon!" The RV pulled away into the road and continued on its way home.  
"Jeff? Will you actually come back?" Annie asked from the passenger seat.  
"Meh. Probably not. It's just a nice thing to say."  
"Oh, Jeff. I love you. Both old and new you, as Britta would say."  
"Me too... I mean, back at you. Not loving myself... Only a little. Dammit."

"-and the weather today will be windy and rainy as Hurricane Sandy begins her destructive journey from east to west. Many evacuations ordered and warnings issued on the west coast, with the central states told to keep an eye open. Now, some music."  
"Well shit. I can see this ending badly." Jeff turned to face out the window. He was sitting at the kitchen seating area, radio on the table and rain spitting against the glass.  
"It won't be that bad, Jeff. Have a maom." Annie slid a sweet across the table.  
"*sigh* Back to normality. God, that's crap. Crap crap crap. Literally, we should just not go back."  
"Why? 1 more year! 1 year till freedom! You'll be back in your job. I'll be somewhere..."  
"See? That doesn't help. I'll be leaving you all. I'm not doing a Pierce. That's just creepy. Besides, I do want a job and freedom. Just not... Now."  
"We'll have to figure something out then." She reached over and held his hand and gave him a smile.  
"I'm not leaving you. That's one promise I will keep. You know, of you want..."  
"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"  
"Okay, well... I'll stay in the apartment with you. I'll just not be at Greendale."  
"Sounds to me like the only real solution." Abed popped out of the ceiling.  
"How much of that did you hear?"  
"The bit after the radio guy stopped the weather announcement."  
"All of it then. Abed... What are you gonna do?"  
"As a job? I don't know. Honestly. I'm just happy staying as I am."  
"Me too." Troy's head appeared out of the front cabin.  
"I guess we all would. We've found our perfect setup. We just need a utopia to live it in." Annie slumped back into the chair. Jeff had suddenly made her realise her future. Their future. And it was a horrible feeling.

Chapter 3 : Welcome, Reality!

The study group all sat silently at the library table. Abed and Troy were wearing headphones, watching Inspector Spacetime on Abed's laptop. Annie and Jeff were just sitting next to each other, staring at the floor. Britta was reading 1984.  
"Okay! What happened with you 5 during the holiday?!" Pierce slammed his hand into the table. "Dammit."  
"We had a holiday. Like you'd expect." Jeff briefly looked up before returning to his solitude with Annie.  
"Something happened with all of you." Shirley blurted.  
"Dean dong! Hello... Hmm. Post holiday depression. I get it. Anyway, lessons won't start till after lunch today due to a technical fault with the auditing... With student lesson timetables. Oh god why..." Dean walked out, depressed too.  
"Did you all have a holiday? Without us?!" Pierce looked around the group.  
"Maybe. Maybe not. We didn't think you two would want to go." Annie didn't leave her solitude while speaking.  
"I don't care about that! What happened to make you all so... Down?"  
"We all realised that within one year the group would begin its slow disintegration. Jeff would leave and slowly we'd drift apart in the winds of time. Like we were a pile of leaves and Jeff was glue." Abed went back to his laptop with Troy.  
"Well, damn. That is depressing." Britta looked up from her book.  
"Britta? You weren't depressed already? Besides your usual self of course..."  
"Pierce. I wasn't. I am now though. I missed that conversation." Britta slid deeper into her chair. "And now we all have 1 year of depression before inevitable suicide."  
"Maybe not that bad. But still bad." Annie started to perk up. "But we've been though bad times. We can survive this, surely? We should all get Skype and have a group conference every week."  
Jeff sat up a bit.  
"Here we go. Jeff speech." Abed pulled out his earbud.  
"Annie's right. We've survived darkness and gloom. We've got though the bad times and enjoyed the good ones. Heck, we saved this school from an insane Asian with a keytar. We've had intimate moments and shared experiences we'll never forget. Besides that Halloween where the Army came. My point is - we are a team. An unstoppable platoon of soldiers fighting time itself and surviving. We are survivors - why stop here?" Jeff sat back down, feeling better about himself.  
"I missed the Winger speeches. Thanks for that." Troy leant into the table. "As Dean needs to sort out the timetables - are we all sure we want to do Biology together again? For one year and a basically free credit?"  
"Yeah. It'll be easy. We don't need to do the boring theory parts - we aren't gonna take it any further. And we know the teacher. Maybe we could grow another yam."

The group lined up for lunch, getting their usual food in sequence. Jeff got his food first so chose the table. Annie followed close behind and sat next to him. Shirley, Troy and Abed went to Shirley's Sandwiches to get their food. Routine continued until they were all at the table.  
"So-" Jeff was cut off by a depressed Dean.  
"Bad news. It's going to take longer than the morning. I'm closing today until I get it done. My time-desk story will have to wait... Again."  
"-as I was saying. In fact, that doesn't even matter anymore. Let's eat and go out somewhere." Jeff dived into his lunch, quickly followed by the rest of the group.  
"God this sucks. I'm just gonna say it. I knew school was bad but this... This is something else." Troy put down his cutlery and just sat there.  
"I know! Everything is just... There. Nothing seems to be that attractive anymore... Besides Jeff." Annie giggled a little bit and put her head on Jeff's shoulder.  
"We should just go. Maybe we should have let the school get trashed last semester. Chang would have done a good job." Jeff stood up and made a bee-line for the exit. Dean popped up in front of him.  
"Oh, hello Jeff. I didn't see you there."  
"Bullshit. We were just gonna go. You know... Home."  
"Oh no! Jeffrey! I can't! I have a job for you 7!" Dean grabbed Jeff's hand and dragged him out the door.  
"Crap?" Britta sighed.  
"Crap." Annie responded before running after Jeff.

They found Jeff in the library, sitting at the table. A book sat on the table, completely motionless.  
"Jeff?"  
"Did you see what that fuck tried to get us to do?!" Jeff stood up and flung the book against the wall.  
"'How to be a good Dean.' Huh. Okay. What about it?" Troy moved over to his seat.  
"We've been lost. Literally. City College got bragging rights. Dean fucking bet their Dean that we would do something. I don't know what it was, just that he lost. What kind of retard does that?! Now we either transfer or leave."  
"What?!" Pierce barged through the crowd in the doorway and grabbed the book. "My ass he did! I've been here 13 years. I'm not leaving."  
"That's where it gets interesting. Only 5 of us need to go. All can, but that's the minimum. It's like some kind of psychological warfare." Jeff threw his pen at the floor. "What the fuck?!"  
"Hold on. Hold on. What?! What's our job?"  
"Well. It appears that was his problem with the auditing was probably getting us off the system. If Chang was behind this I'll bloody-"  
"Jeff! Calm! We'll sort this out. One way or another." Annie sat next to Jeff. The rest of the group moved in next, to their usual seats.  
"So what now? Jeff? Jeff?"  
"Huh?!"

Jeff awoke with a start. Shit. Why? What was that?! He looked at the clock. 6:37. It was... The first day back. Annie was next to him, still asleep but looking restless. She started murmuring.  
"Aaaah! Jeff!" Annie sat up and looked genuinely terrified. "Wha- you're awake? And here?"  
"You got some crazy dreams too?"  
"Yeah... We all got split up. Sounds crazy but... You spaced out in it. And disappeared. We all started freaking out. And... You're here. Oh my god..." Annie held her head in her hands.  
"It's cool. Mine was worryingly similar. I'll call Britta." Jeff slid himself off the bed onto his feet. He walked out the bedroom to the main lounge area and grabbed his blackberry. Incoming call.  
"Britta?! What the actual fuck? You freaking out too?"  
"Like hell I am. Troy already called - apparently Abed is in a corner moaning to himself about some crazy, crazy stuff. How's Annie?"  
"A bit shocked but okay. We all had this at the same time? 6:37?"  
"Ish. You went first - literally. The dream felt so real and then you fucking disappeared! We thought we were all tripping. Shirley and Pierce seemed unaffected. Annie was the most worried but it was just freaky. We need to meet. I'll pick up Troy and Abed. If Pierce or Shirley call-"  
"Haha! I don't have Pierce's number. What am I? Not 'that' guy."  
"If they do. Wait there."

Annie stopped her shakes and almost woke up properly. She was under a blanket on the couch with Jeff.  
"What?"  
"Yep. I don't know. Just stay here. Everyone's coming."  
"...What's the time?"  
"6:50."  
"Shiiit. I really don't know what to say. It's just trippy. Did we all eat or drink one thing on our holiday?"  
"Which telepathically joined us all? Unlikely. We just had... A moment."  
"Your speech was good."  
"Okay this is just weird. We all actually remember everything like we were there?"  
"Yeah. I remember what we ate. That Dean was complaining about his timedesk. Something about Pierce not being to bothered about us leaving him."  
"That was weird."  
*knock knock*  
"Troy and Abed very scaaared!~"  
"Come in. It's unlocked."  
Britta came in with Troy and Abed. They all got up an moved to the dining table together and sat like they would at Greendale.  
"Any news from Shirley or Pierce?"  
"Probably not." Britta gave Jeff a disapproving look. "Kidding. Nope. Niet. Nothing. They didn't go on the holiday?"  
"I did consider that." Abed joined in the conversation.  
"So did I. Bit strange though." Annie squeezed closer to Jeff.  
"I think strange is an understatement and off the table. We all shared a dream across a few miles and all tripped balls at the same time."  
"How can we go in today?! Thats gonna be surreal." Troy did his shocked face... Like with LeVar Burton.  
"Indeed. But we need to. First day."  
"And our last."  
"Britta! That doesn't help morale at 7 o'clock!" Annie was clearly affected by the experience.  
"Look, Annie. We all experienced something weird. We all feel fuck scared right now. We just need to... Try it anyway?" Jeff shivered at the thought. "Is it cold in here?"  
"Yes! Turn the heating on... And turn a damn light on! It's not helping."  
"Okay. We'll all hang out here then and go in together. We could walk and think things through?"  
"Naa. Let's get things over with."  
"Fine."

8:45.  
"Shit. It's time guys." Jeff slid his shirt on over his head. They were all ready. For whatever waited ahead. The past 2 hours or so were soooo slow and depressing.  
"I really don't want to do this. Really." Britta sat at the minibar.  
"I get it. We all do. Just... Teamwork. We all trip out for real and we are together at least. Come on." Jeff picked up his keys for the apartment and the Lexus. They made their way out and to the cars.  
"Okay..." Jeff got in with Annie and Abed. Britta and Troy got in the Hyundai. The engines started and they went off. To the great unknown.

The Lexus swung around into the faculty space and went quiet.  
"Oh god..." Annie held her head again. "This isn't right. At all."  
"Yeah. But we have to do it."  
The group waited a bit and eventually decided to go in. The 5 entered the school, their stomachs in their mouths. The library was on their right.  
"Okay guys. Wish us luck."  
"Hey! Jeff! Annie! Britta, Troy and Abed! We thought you'd left!" Shirley got up to greet them. Pierce and her had already arrived. After the usual greetings they all sat down.  
"Say, Shirley and Pierce. You didn't happen to have a strange dream last night?" Jeff leant in over the table.  
"No... I was woken up by my alarm at 7:30 for my boys. I go in later than them."  
"Pierce?"  
"Hah! What am I, queer? I don't get bad dreams. I'm a man."  
"Okay..." The group all sat in silence.  
"Hello everybody! Welcome back to a new semester - a new year. I hope- Post holiday depression? I get it. Anyway I need to sort out something which may mean delayed lesson start time-"  
"Wait." Jeff took the role of spokesperson for the 5. "Is it by any chance writing your story about the timedesk?"  
"Gosh, it would be. Sadly not. I need to edit some student stuff. No biggy. Just some timetables. Dammit, now I'm depressed." Dean left and disappeared off to his office.  
"Shit." Troy muttered under his breath. The Dean came over the school speakers to prevent any future talking.  
"HELLO GREENDALE! YOU'LL ALL BE HAPPY TO KNOW THAT LESSONS WILL BE LATE TODAY DUE TO MY NEED TO EDIT SOME STUDENT TIMETABLES. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION!"  
"Shit." Jeff muttered under his breath.  
"Is something wrong?" Shirley looked around the 5 depressed friends.  
"Yeah! What happened to you to make you so... Down?"  
"Shirley. Pierce. Something happened last night." Jeff started.  
"Yeah. We all had the same dream. We were here-" Troy continued before being interrupted.  
"-in Greendale. Dean came around with the same announcements. We had to wait-" Annie started until Abed joined in.  
"-until after lunch for lessons. Then we discovered we had been lost-" Britta barged in.  
"-to City College in a bet. Probably because we won the paintball prize. And we had to leave." Jeff came back.  
"And I disappeared. Apparently. I was too busy back in real life in a cold sweat."  
"And then Annie went! We all woke up at 6:37." Britta finished off.  
"May God have mercy on your souls." Shirley made a cross on her body.

Chapter 4 : Psych Major Britta

Britta hadn't put the textbook down. There had to be a logical explanation for what happened! Her major didn't actually come in useful here... Which sucked. She'd worked hard for that and it didn't cover anything like this. The closest thing it had was a shared similar dream or imagined event because the two people involved knew each other well enough to predict what they'd say. But it never happened on such a scale before.  
"Britta! Britta!" A sharp whisper came from the vent next to her.  
"Chang?!"  
"Britta! I'm a doctor! And I heard about your... Morning. Anyway, just came to say you're probably all insane." Chang scuttled away from the vent grate.  
"Wait! Maybe we are!" Britta flicked back a few pages, and then just threw the book away. She grabbed her bag from her chair's side and pulled out some forms.  
The forms that declared that all but one of them was insane.

Jeff waltzed back in to the study room and sat down. Only Britta was there and she ignored him.  
"Hey." He poked her. "Hey Britta!"  
"Yes, hello Jeff. I'm on the verge of a psychological breakthrough!" She slid the sheets across the table. "We're insane."  
"What."  
"Insane. Just that. Look at the forms."  
"I didn't fill mine out properly."  
"Bullshit. Look at the answer to number 5 - What would you rate yourself out of 10? You put 9.5 because of your choice of socks that day."  
"Well, one of us wasn't insane."  
"That's Abed's form. And... It's Abed. He probably answered it pretending to be Han Solo or Inspector Spacetime."  
"So... That's it? We all foretold the first few minutes of our day TOGETHER and all wake up at the same time and suddenly we're just insane? We have a fucking telepathic link here!"  
"Jeff." Abed sat up on the sofa.  
"Oh Jesus."  
"Jeff. I think she is wrong too. If you think about it, we had all been on a holiday. A shared one. The chances of us dreaming about all of us together would increase. Then we all didn't want to come back here, so we played out the events of the worst day ever. In our dreams. And if we all did that... There is a small percentage chance that we would wake up at the same time with memories. We just got lucky."  
"Damn." Britta pulled her psychology glasses off. "Abed should be the psych major."  
"Not really. I just used some logic."  
Annie came in next and stopped at the doorframe.  
"Okay. What's happening?"

"You expect me to believe that we all disliked the thought of going back to school? All hated the idea of losing each other?"  
"Yes." Jeff put his hand onto Annie's. "Yes I do. Because its true. We have a bond together. From the past 4 years - almost. We are friends. Almost soul mates after we discovered our telepathic link. Splitting us up would be the worst thing ever."  
"I love you guys!" Britta stood up and commenced a Greendale hug. Troy ran in and saw them without him.  
"Noooooooooooooooo!"  
"Troy!" Britta lifted her arm towards him.  
"Greendale Hug!" Troy threw himself into it. The 5 friends continued until the Dean came in.  
"Oh, so sorry. Did I interrupt anything? Hi Jeff."  
"No no. Make your announcement."  
"Thank you Jeffrey. I'm afraid you're lunchtime."  
"Afraid?"  
"Yes. I'm afraid. I need to audit an entire school system. Enjoy lunch." Dean walked out, near crying.  
"We'll just ignore that and pretend we never knew anything?" Jeff turned to face the group.  
"Deal." Troy shook his hand and ran off to the cafeteria screaming. "I need ma chicken!"  
"So, this is it?" Abed stepped forward.  
"Huh?" Jeff was completely confused now.  
"Remember our dream. This was towards the end. Jeff - if you see the Dean run away. Run as fast as you can." Abed ran off towards the cafeteria, followed by Britta.  
"Where were Shirley and Pierce?" Annie looked around the room.  
"They weren't here. It wasn't an official meeting time. We all just sort of gravitated here anyway. Milady." Jeff lent her his arm.  
"Milord." Annie accepted and they started walking out. Annie quickly looked back at the study room, over her shoulder, and stopped walking.  
"What's up?" Jeff turned around too. "Oh. My. Foosball."

Chapter 5 : Enter Reality, Stage Left

"What the hell- What's wrong?" Jeff ran over to the Dean at the study table.  
"Oh Jeffrey! I'm an awful Dean! I shouldn't even have the right to see you both right now-"  
"And you don't."  
"City College. If you're here to take us away then you can go screw yourself."  
"Oh. Craig already told you?"  
"What kind of sick mind game are you playing at?!" Annie stepped forward towards the other dean.  
"He lost fair and square. You are my property now - and I want you to skedaddle. Forever."  
"WHY?! What kind of sick fuck does this?" Jeff stepped closer too, sizing himself up.  
"The one who lost to City College fairest and squarest." He pointed to Dean Pelton.  
"Oh, it's my fault now?!"  
"Yes Craig. You lost."  
"Lost what?!" Jeff was going to snap.  
"Why, that's just it. Nothing. City College is nearly dead thanks to you 7. The paintball game winnings was just the start. 100,00? Gone. In 6 hours. And then you ruin us with your 'space simulator' but actually taking all of our press! Then your little concert and firework display earlier this year?! We couldn't afford one. And all of this was rectified once Craig lost the bet."  
"He posed as a Persian barista. I gave him the story. I lost everything. Including you. But thats not why you're here."  
"You know what? I don't even want to know all the fucking details! Just let us stay and you'll be able to leave." Jeff stood right in front of the CC Dean.  
"Craig lost the no.2 best community college pass rate percentage. He bet 2 years ago that he'd keep in the lead. That was the one place he did. Until today!"  
"What?! You actually bet on people here not being stupid?" Jeff turned to Dean Pelton.  
"I'm sorry. I wish this hoodie were a timehoodie... Or this desk was a timedesk."  
"You know what? Give us our degrees we would be getting this year, now, and we'll leave."  
"Jeffrey! Noo! You're a lawyer! You know the legalities of this! Find a loophole."  
"Sorry Dean. This isn't my field. You made a bet. Just give us our degrees and we'll go. City College will be our of your hair... Head."  
"What about Pierce?" Annie grabbed Jeff's hand.  
"He can stay. So can Shirley if she wants. It's you 5 troublemakers. Pierce will soon get some disease of the brain and Shirley is too cooped up with her kids and the shop to care. Get them their degrees, Craig."  
The Dean crawled out crying.  
"Why me?!"

"Why would you do this? Breaking apart an inseparable group."  
"To help my school of course."  
"That's what you say." Troy and Abed came around the back door of the library.  
"It's just you and your ego." Britta came in through the door Dean Pelton left through.  
"How did you all get here?!"  
"We have ways. Just give us our degrees and we'll go."  
"HOW DID YOU KNOW I SAID THAT?!" The other dean began to twitch.  
"I have the forms here. Goodbye, Jeffrey." Craig Pelton entered with a pile of paper. "Oh, you're all here."  
"It's fine, Craig. For the sake of this school we'll go."  
"Yeah. We don't care about City College." Annie continued. One by one they took their form.  
"We hope you're happy." Britta was next. Troy and Abed said the next line together.  
"We're better than you."

Troy put the pizza boxes down on the table.  
"I thought I'd just get it myself after last time's... Shenanigans." Troy opened the box and went over to the fridge.  
"So. We're free. At last." Jeff dug into the pizza.  
"Yeah. I love the mind games bit at the end." Britta seemed happier now than before. She took a slice of the vegetarian pizza.  
"It's all a clever plan. Their dean will feel bad now whenever he sees Greendale anywhere. Which he will. We just have to wait it out until we're invited back. With degrees." Abed went for the meat pizza.  
"That's true - I hadn't considered that. I was happy with us actually leaving." Jeff picked up the glass of scotch.  
"Well, do we want to go back?"


	2. Road Trip - Part 1

1)Community : Happy Endings

Chapter 1 : Anthropology classroom, 11:20

"I still can't believe you got me to take this class."  
"What can I say - I have that effect on people."  
Annie said smugly to Jeff. Jeff snorted and drew the attention of  
the teacher - the foreigner, Professor Duncan.  
"Oi - Jeffrey Winger! What's so funny, up on that back row?" Jeff almost growled - he hated people calling him Jeffrey. It was so... Uncool.  
"Oh, nothing. Jeff was just... Remembering something funny?" Annie pitched up at the end of the sentence, clearly lost for words.  
"Yeah - his obscenely high ass crack."  
"Hey!" Jeff flicked a bit of rubber at Britta, who turned and glared at him. The study group had claimed the back 2 rows on the right - minus Shirley, who was on leave with her child. The one that Abed delivered. In that very classroom.  
"Yeah, blondie." Pierce retorted from the seat next to Annie - the rows were 3 seats long, and the benches tiered - somehow defending Jeff. "Nice jacket."  
"Yeah well - nice glasses."  
"Okay, students! Namely the Greendale 7, but in general! Let's not reduce Anthropology to what it was last year - drinking, pointless insults (or compliments in your case) and no work. I've been given a warning... After they discovered the CCTV camera in the corner up there."  
"Get on with it."  
"Gee, okay Jeffrey." Jeff could swear that he knew it drove him up the wall.  
"Now - what did the Renaissance guys do that caused a revolution? Anybody?"

"Christ. Annie - why did you make me - sorry us - take that class? It's not even worth anything!"  
"Oh Jeff. It'll be fine. It's because we've used the library for 3 years straight - they may start trying to claim it back. We need some way of keeping contact."  
"Yeah whatever. In 1 year I'll be back in court. In the good way."  
"This group is like the group in Friends. The sexual tension between the guy and the females is really tearing us apart."  
"Abed!" Jeff, Britta and Annie chimed, all giving him a disapproving look.  
"Yeah - We don't have any sexual tension. Look at us!"  
"Oh..." Annie quietly did her Disney face to the floor. One day Jeff would realise. He knew, but not the extent of it. The 10 or so years age difference didn't matter to her.  
"Guys. Seriously - there is something between you all. I'm not trying to be an Abed - no offense." Troy grinned at his neutrality.  
"None taken."  
"Okay- let's get back in business. We've got an Antropology test next week." This led to a collective groan as the group walked into the cafeteria. They all proceeded with the routine - tray, queue, food, sit, eat, argue, leave. Annie 'accidentally' bumped into Jeff as he bent down to pick up his car keys.  
"Sorry." Annie gave him a smile - he could never stay mad at her. Even if she claimed she wasn't an overly obsessed teenage student at a community college.

Chapter 2 : Cafeteria, Greendale Car Park, 12:20-17:30

"...and that's why Jews don't deserve to eat near me."  
"That was horrible, Pierce." Jeff added, trying to lighten the mood.  
"What are you now? A GAY, Jewish sympathiser?"  
"Pierce! Stop! Jeff is simply defending me and my... Okay, I have a confession."  
"Go on, Jew bag."  
"Pierce! I'm not going to take offence at that - as I'm not Jewish. My mum is, so I am by default. I'm... Agnostic."  
"That wouldn't have anything to do with Jeff being agnostic?" Britta smirked at her remark, receiving a red faced glare back from Annie.  
"No! I just- I believe that the agnostic way of life is better."  
"That would explain the Christmas display." Annie switched her glare to Jeff, who glanced up from his blackberry instantly realising what he said. "Excuse me, I need to leave. I have an important meeting with... My car. She gets lonely." Jeff smirked at his group's disapproval and ran out the room. The group couldn't find out about him and Annie at Christmas. Especially after their reactions after finding out about Britta in paintball and Annie after the 'Tranny Dance'. This would get him hung, drawn and quartered - after being castrated and tied to his car bonnet, and paraded around campus like a trophy. Maybe he'd thought that through a LITTLE too much...

"So, Abed. Ready for Kickpuncher 4.5? The Return of Facesmasher?"  
"Of course. I can see it ending like King Kong or a similar defeat of a giant, mainly for the effect of a cliche which adds comedic value."  
"Sure, just don't be late."  
"We share an apartment."  
"Don't be late. The Dreamatorium can wait."  
Abed waved at Troy as they left the library. Pierce had left early after a 'heart issue', leaving the other 5 (minus Shirley still) to entertain themselves. Britta left with Troy, most likely to explore their recently discovered chemistry. Abed went towards the streets, aiming for his apartment. Annie stole Jeff just as he put the key into his car door.  
"Annie - I need to get home."  
"No you don't. You do nothing at home. You just watch tv and work out."  
"Annie... Have you been watching me?-"  
"What I've been doing doesn't matter. It's what you do. Halloween is coming up in 2 weeks...again..."  
"Oh dear. Any zombies, drugs or parties planned?"  
"Stop joking Jeff. I'll get to the point - the Halloween event this year is one of the 5 yearly dances."  
"Ah. You want me to look like a pedophile in front of the whole school while you satisfy your teenage lust for older men."  
"Well..." Annie fiddled with her hair. "Yes."

Chapter 3 : Greendale Car Park, Jeff's Apartment, 17:45-18:15

"Annie... I need to get home."  
"Why?"  
"My... My mum is dying!"  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Can I-"  
"I'm kidding. But seriously, I got to go." Jeff kissed Annie on the forehead before flinging open the driver side door of his Lexus. Annie staggered back in a slight daze. The Lexus revved as Jeff slammed the door, and then reel down the window.  
"Does this mean you'll still go to the dance with me?"  
"Only if you make it clear YOU wanted ME to go. Even if I do have feelings I can't have people thinking that." Jeff did the Winger Smile at her as he pulled out and watched her stand by the car. "Abed and Troy are having a Kickpuncher marathon tonight. Enjoy."  
"No wait!"  
The Lexus stopped and reversed back to the parking space.  
"I want to move in with you."  
"Woah! Annie! A little too fast? I'm sorry, but I'm gonna be a pedophile in 2 weeks anyway. I can't have this happen. Wait till summer?"  
"No." Annie pulled open the passenger side door and sat down inside.  
"Hey!... Mind the leather."

"2nd floor, 56. You go first. Can't have this looking like something." The Lexus pulled up outside Jeff's apartment block. Annie smiled as Jeff reluctantly passed her his apartment keys. "Don't break them. Or lock me out."  
"I won't." Annie stepped out and skipped inside, through reception to the stairs. Jeff waited 2 minutes before moving.  
"Hi Jeffrey." The receptionist greeted him as he walked past.  
"Hello, George." Jeff didn't stop walking and went upstairs. His door was already open as the lighting was pouring out into the corridor.  
"Annie?" Jeff poked his head around his own apartment door. Annie jumped out, holding a bottle of vodka and a pack of cards.  
"Hi! I found your apartment."  
"AND the alcohol? You're on a roll today."  
"I've always wanted to play poker. I never learnt due to my strict parents. But as I'm now away from them and holding some vodka..."  
"Annie. As long as you promise not to say to anyone that the vodka is mine. You're nearly still underage for that stuff."  
"Shut up!" Annie slapped him playfully across his chest, with the pack of cards.  
"Annie." She immediately Disney faced him, predicting his impending speech. "One game."  
"It's fine. One game and I'll leave."

"Holy Jesus. My head..." Jeff sat up and took in his surroundings. 8:40.  
He was on the floor, ontop of a blanket and under one - sorta like a sandwich. He tried to pull it off of him, but it pulled back.  
"Oh dear." He turned to his right to see Annie asleep under the blanket.  
"Oh crap crap crap!" He whispered more obscenities to himself while he threw some clothes on. He then saw the empty vodka bottles next to the 'bed' and he sunk even more.  
"Shit."

He instinctively checked his Blackberry - no missed or sent calls and texts. Awesome. That just meant dealing with the almost-minor that was drunk and god knows what else on the floor of his apartment. Annie stirred, sending Jeff down onto the sofa.  
"Jeff?" She sat up, rubbing her eyes. He then saw the pile of clothes next to the 'bed'... Topped by a beige bra with black lace around the rim.  
"Annie... You seem more awake than me." He shifted down next to her. "What happened last night?"

"Donde esta la biblioteca?"  
"Oh Christ! Don't start that again!" Britta slammed her notepad into the table. "Its bad enough Jeff isn't here to control us - where's Annie?"  
"Oh. She went home with Jeff in his Lexus. I saw on my way home."  
"What?!" Britta stood up and glared at the empty seats.  
"Hey, Britta. Relax. I'm sure nothing happened... Or is happening."  
"That isn't helping."  
"Hello, Greendale 7! Dean Pelton here... In case you forgot me overnight. As you may know- OH MY GOD! Where's Jeffrey?!"  
"Jeff is at home. With Annie." Pierce snorted at Troy.  
"Hah! Call that underage?! Once I-"  
"No!" A collective yell came from everyone in the room.  
"It's not the same without Jeffrey... Anyway, the Halloween dance is coming up in 2 weeks. I hope to see you there!" The Dean walked out, surprisingly less springy than usual.  
"Wow, he's so gay." Pierce laughed at himself before he saw the rest of the group's faces. "What?!"

"I don't remember? I have my pen in my bag..."  
"What use is your pen?"  
"It's a microphone. My parents made me have one throughout my younger years at school. It kinda stuck."  
"Okay..." Jeff breathed deeply, preparing to be thrown into a 8 foot deep pool of shit. Annie fiddled with some buttons - still holding the blanket up over her body - and a small burst of static showed the start of last night.  
""Hey, Jeff. Look! My hands look funny!""  
""That's the vodka, milady."" A loud bang followed before joint laughter.  
""Haha! I win! You have to take off your shirt!""  
""Fine. You're next!""

Jeff nearly choked. "Oh dear."  
"I... Remember a bit now..." Annie went quiet for a bit before continuing the recording.

""Hah! I win 3 in a row! And you only have 2 bits of clothing left! You can just, uh, pour vodka on yourself! As well as that!""  
""Jeff... You're a perv!"" Joint laughter again and the sound of liquid dripping to the floor. Both their speech was slurring now.  
""How about some fun..."" Annie slammed her bottle on the table.  
""Heh. I could do with a drink.""  
""Jeffrey Winger! You are naughty!""

"I've heard enough."  
"Really? I kinda like it..."  
"Annie. As we've just proven - last night never happened, okay? As I found out last time, we can't hide it. Either we come out or keep quiet forever."  
"Okay..."  
"Oh, I'd get some clothes on. We can still get there in time for Anthropology."

"Wow... What are Jeff and Annie doing?"  
"Playing paintball... If you know what I mean."  
"Pierce! That was a mistake."  
"You say otherwise."  
"Shut up. It happened, okay? No need to dwell on it!"  
"You're right." Britta started to smile. "We've got new material soon."  
"Pierce! That's horrible!" The sound of an opening door ended Pierce's retort.  
"Sorry, We-I'm late. I was busty-BUSY! I said busy." Jeff staggered in through the door and collapsed on his chair. Annie followed suit an fell into her chair.  
"Well, you two missed Dean confess his concern for Jeff... And there's a Halloween dance coming up."  
"I know." Jeff and Annie chimed. "We know."  
"We spent last night... Practising."  
"I'm sorry Annie, but Jeff doesn't spend a night with a girl for anything besides-"  
"Relax, Britta. Nothing happened in that nature."  
"Yep." Annie sat back and her bag squished against the chair back, setting off the pen from the recording's last location.  
""Oh, Jeffrey Winger. You are naughty.""

Chapter 4 : Greendale Library/Car Park/Jeff's Apartment Block, 11:30-12:30

Annie and Jeff bolted from the room, with Annie mistakenly leaving her bag on her chair. They ran to the Lexus and drove away, paying no attention to onlookers or Britta's yells.

"That's a little too much." Troy tried to convince Pierce to stop the recording. He had grabbed the bag once they left.  
"No! It's funny listening to it!"  
"Pierce! Put the bag down!" Britta and Abed joined in, once the vodka had run out.  
"No!" Pierce pulled away and rummaged around for the pen. He seized it and threw the bag away. "Haha! It's mine now, losers!" He ran out the library, his pen seemingly moaning at innocent bystanders.  
"Oh Jesus. For Jeff's sake - we need that pen." Britta stood up and grabbed Troy and Abed. "We've got a horny pensioner to catch."

Jeff was over. He had publicly lost all respect, been branded (or soon to be) pedophile and now he was trapped in his apartment with Annie.  
"Look, Annie. You're a good kid, and I like you-"  
"You said more than that last night."  
"Look. I've lost everything. All because a young girl and a desperate old man got together last night and got drunk."  
"Well... Now you have nothing to lose." Annie smiled at Jeff, working every power she had over him.  
"Annie. We've ruined you and your innocence."  
"I don't care!" She stood up, leaning forward on the table. "I don't! I love you Jeff, and last night just reinforced that! I never had sex with Vaughn and last night-"  
"Wait- how do you remember last night?"  
"I may- MAY have kinda swapped my vodka for... Water."  
"You cunning... sexy Annie. That explains the lack of alcohol smell lingering around you considering you basically bathed in it. You know what- fuck it." Jeff stood up and dragged her into his bedroom, giggling, slamming the door shut behind him.

Pierce was bound and gagged in the corner of the library, after Abed used an Indiana Jones trap to catch him. Britta pocketed the pen and sat down with Troy and Abed.  
"We've got to get Jeff back!"  
"So, we won't worry about Annie?"  
"Troy, they are in the same place. We get two for one. It's two pears with one apple."  
"Er, Britta. It's usually two birds with one stone."  
"I know, but that is unethical and I don't believe it's right."  
"Whatever. Let's go get these lovebirds."  
"Mhmmmuhnfnshndf!" Pierce complained from the corner.  
"What do we do with him?"  
"Smuggle him into my car, past reception. Anthropology can go jump off a cliff. We'll drive to Jeff's."

"Wow." Jeff relaxed a little bit more, lying back in his bed. It was a lot more comfortable than a hangover on the floor under blankets. Annie was lying on his chest - as Abed would say in a ridiculously cliched way. "You're amazing."  
"I can't judge you. I'm- WAS a virgin. I think. The thing when I was on the pills didn't happen."  
"Oh Jesus!" Jeff sat up, knocking Annie off him. "I forgot that I unknowingly deflowered a pretty, bright student while she tricked me into bed."  
"Yeah, well. It worked." Annie shoved him back down and lay back on his chest.  
"You planned this last year. I remember. You saw the window of opportunity last night and took it. That, is genius." Knocking from the apartment door stopped conversation.  
The couple looked at each other and stared.  
"What do we do?" Annie whispered, avoiding any sound getting out of the room.  
"We... Own up."  
"No!"  
"We've got no choice. Unless we get dressed and tidy up in 2 minutes and open the door."  
"Done."

"Annie? Jeff? We're here! Outside..."  
"Troy, that won't work. Here : Oi! Lovebirds! Open the door! We don't care what's happened and/or happening!" Britta smiled and turned back to Troy. "We do actually care - they own up and we rip Jeff to pieces."  
"That's horrible, and won't work." Troy smiled.

Jeff scrambled to his jeans and shirt, with Annie diving for her equivalent. Jeff picked up his Blackberry.  
"Okay. We pretend that nothing happened. I'll get the door on my phone. You... Do something."  
Jeff waited for the next yell from outside before opening the door.  
"Hi." Jeff continued to pointlessly tap at his Blackberry.  
"Jeff! Wassssuppp!"  
"Is that a reference?"  
"Nope." Britta walked straight past and into the middle of the room. Annie was folding 2 blankets and smiled at seeing Britta.  
"Britta! Hi!"  
"Annie..." Britta stepped close enough to whisper. "What happened last night?"  
"You! You are all as bad as Britta! You just want to snoop around and hear about my sex life- shit."  
"Aha! Jeff Winger - come with us."  
"No. You don't understand." Jeff cleared his throat, preparing for a speech. "Annie here was alone and desperate last night. She wanted to learn how to play poker -"  
"Oh, we heard."  
"-And she exploited me and my carelessness. I took her in - sheltered her, fed her. Entertained her. Her only crime is having strict parents and loving me."  
"Awww." Troy tried to do it as manly as possible.  
"Enough!" Britta stepped forward. "You and Annie are 11 years apart! How can you do that!"  
"Ask her." Jeff waved his Blackberry at Annie. He winked at her when he had lost the attention of Britta.  
"Well?"  
"Jeff and I - we played poker. Things got out of hand-"  
"Like paintball!"  
"Okay. Screw this. This isn't working - me and Annie had sex last night. And this morning after her pen went off. Big deal." Jeff pushed past Britta and threw himself onto the couch.  
"Okay then. We should probably go free Pierce now."

"Hehehe."  
""Oh, Jeff!""  
Pierce stopped the recording as he saw Britta come out the front of the building. "Shit!"  
He put his tape back on his mouth and sat back, dropping the pen on the floor of Britta's eco friendly Hyundai.  
"Pierce..."  
"Mhmmmafummn."  
"You can come out now."  
"Oh good!" Pierce peeled the tape off. "Can I keep the pen?"  
"No!"  
"Damn you, you blonde hippy!"

Chapter 5 : Greendale Library, 10:00

The study group sat in silence. The awkwardness couldn't be broken-  
"Goooood morning! Dean Pelton- Jeffrey! You're back! And so's Annie..."  
"Get on with it, Dean."  
"Okay, Jeffrey. Sheesh. As you know it's less than one week till Halloween. Just thought I'd remind you. Jeffrey." The Dean touched Jeff on his way out, not helping the situation.  
"I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Troy slammed his anthropology textbook on the table. "Annie. Jeff. Do something. I can't go on like this!"  
"Okay... As I said before. Nothing should stop us looking at each other as sexual partners-"  
"Besides a 11 year age gap."  
"-but as we've discovered, this didn't work. Let's just accept that we all, even Abed, have sexual relations. Annie and I are just... Good friends."  
"Jeff! Come on. We've got to be more than that."  
"Okay." Jeff stood up. "Troy and Britta. You get together. That way me and Annie won't seem as awkward."  
"What about me?"  
"Pierce... Here's 200$."  
"You know me too well." Pierce reached over to Jeff's hand. "Bye losers! I'm off to get laid!"  
"Well, we've got lunch now." Britta collected her bag from her chair and left, trailed by Troy.  
"Milady."  
"Milord."  
Abed watched the couples leave, and stayed seated.  
"Happy endings never happen..."

"Jeff! Go easy!"  
"Sorry. Just say if anything is too much."  
"Don't stop!"  
"I really like your hair down."  
"I like you. A lot."  
Jeff rolled off of Annie to his side of the bed. The apartment was as it was in the past morning - hidden vodka and blankets in every corner. Annie giggled, attracting a look from Jeff.  
"What?"  
"I can't believe this is happening. I used to like Troy... Then I found out he was a bit of a dick. Then... You. And this." Annie reached up to his head and kissed him.  
"You had this planned from the start."  
"Indeed I did." Annie kissed him again.  
"What's happening for the dance then?"  
"We dance. Depending on the music."  
"I hope Slater isn't there. That WILL get me publicly branded as a pedophile - oh wait. You're gonna say you asked ME. Which you did."  
"Wow. Your social status means so much to you."  
"Just cos you don't have one."  
"Shut up. I do now."  
"Annie." Jeff sat up. "We've known each other for 3 years. We've debated, fought, kissed in public and won a court case. We've gone against everything and pulled through. If anything is allowed to be called magic - that is." Jeff patted her head. "One day. One day I'll-"  
"Shhh." Annie put her finger to his mouth.  
"One day I'll settle down."

Annie and Jeff walked from Jeff's apartment to Greendale, in full Halloween garb. Jeff was a cowboy, again, and Annie was wearing her paintball game outfit - also cowboy-esque. The pair held hands and shared jokes on their way there. Britta and Troy were already there, getting along like awkward new couples do. Pierce was avoiding any LSD today, desperate not to rely on Jeff to survive it. Annie and Jeff walked straight into the library, not trying to conceal their love. The Dean announced a slow dance contest - the 2 pairs instantly rising to the challenge. Abed - aka Batman -watched from outside, from behind closed doors.  
"I guess happy endings really do exist..."

"Why are we in such a rush to leave the tide pool? When the only things waiting for us onshore are the sands of time, and the hungry seagulls of slowly growing apart..."


	3. Road Trip - Part 2

2)Community : Summer Break Número 3

(Read Community : Happy Endings first!)

The sun beat down on Greendale's dead field, exposing all the areas lacking in grass. A stage was being set up at one end, ready for the final party of the year. Jeff and his group of misfits had passed their finals and were fast approaching their final year. Shirley had returned from her break and the group was back to full capacity.

Chapter 1 : Greendale Library/Greendale Car Park, 12:00-12:30

"Well, we've got our last lunch of the semester today. I'm planning on getting the best seats and food today, and so will everyone else. We'll need to run."  
"Jeff. Really?"  
"Britta - let the rest of them decide for you."  
The study group had a collective "Hell yeah!" and "Of course." and "That's nice."  
"Eurgh. Fine. Don't wait up for me. "  
"Or I was thinking maybe we could skip the cafeteria today and leave campus. Go get some lunch and bring it back if necessary. It's a nice day and there's a great patch of grass in front of the stage." Annie looked around, awaiting a group approval.  
"Sure. Beats any old crap they serve here." Pierce looked up from his newspaper.  
"Pierce. It's not like you to be so intellectual. You never care - why are you reading a newspaper?"  
"I'm concerned about what's happening around HERE." Jeff did a double take and saw it was the Greendale paper.  
"Oh."  
"Jeff, weren't you editor of that paper?"  
"Annie. I'm past that... I think. I've just forgotten to go."  
"Every week?"  
"Well, no. I use the office."  
""GOOD AFTERNOON, GREENDALE!""  
"Jesus!" Jeff spun around and was met with Dean Pelton standing in the doorway holding a megaphone - dressed in... A shirt and jeans?  
"Dean. Where are your outfits?"  
"Ah, Jeffrey. Behold." The Dean pulled a string hanging from his right sleeve, removing the shirt and jeans - exposing his latest outfit.  
"A tutu? Really?"  
"Don't you like it Jeffrey? I'm sorry... I was in a rush coming here to tell you it's LUNCHTIME!"  
"It's okay. Say, could you let us off campus for lunch?"  
"Anything for you Jeffrey." Dean touched Jeff's stomach before waving. "Have fun now!"

"My Lexus was relatively recently repaired. Chang went wild again and smashed up the windows. I don't even know why this time. And I'm parked in the faculty spot. After Annie's debate won me the space. There's also only 5 seats."  
"Oh, me and Troy can take my car. Right Troy?"  
"Yeah..."  
"I shotgun front seat!" Pierce ran, as fast as his legs would take him, across the car park. He almost got run over twice, but did make it to the Lexus.  
"Damn." Jeff locked arms with Annie and they walked across the car park, trailed by Abed and Shirley.  
"It's nice that they get along together- isn't it, Abed?"  
"Yes, albeit strange. It shouldn't work but is."  
"Well, maybe it isn't a typical sitcom or film scenario. Live life rather than a programme. Anything is possible." Abed stopped leaving Shirley to walk by herself. She never had meaningful words for him... Especially ones that made sense. He quickly caught up to the other 4.

"Where are we going?"  
"You decide Jeff. As our leader." Annie stroked his hair from the seat behind.  
"I hate being called the leader."  
"It's true though." Abed leant forward from his back-centre seat. "You are. You brought us all together 3 years ago. You keep us together now. We all have vital roles to play to keep the balance, but Jeff keeps us under control and together."  
"Wow, Abed. That was... Insightful." Jeff looked over to Britta's eco-friendly Hyundai. Troy and her were making out in the front seat. "Let's go to Britta's old diner."

Chapter 2 : 50's Diner, 13:00/Greendale Field 14:00

"Hey look. It's Britta."  
"Shut up. I'm not here for work."  
"Yeah. You do takeaways?" Jeff approached the counter.  
"Of course. What would you like?"  
"7 set meals. That way we're all equal."  
"So - 7 burgers with salad and chips, yeah?"  
"6." Britta went up next to Jeff. "I'll have a vegetarian meal."  
"Boo." Jeff mocked Britta, and would continue to forever.  
"In the 50s no one was a vegetarian. I'll see what I can do."  
"Can the waiter bring it outside to the Lexus?  
"Sure. That'll be... 75$. For you guys, free can of drink with every meal."  
"Cheers!" Jeff handed over a 100$ bill and went out to the car. "Keep the change." Britta stayed at the counter.  
"Got any vegetarian BURGERS?"  
"Don't wanna feel left out? Sure. I'll look."  
"You're the best, Steve."

The Lexus gracefully pulled around the car park and into the faculty space. The field was about 50% closer in that spot.  
"Alright. Everyone out and round the back." Jeff ordered from his drivers seat. Once everyone was behind he opened the boot - from inside - and continued to order. "One bag each. Then go follow Annie to this 'awesome' spot."  
"You won't regret this!" Annie grabbed a bag and ran across the pitch. Jeff got out and put his sunglasses on, then locked the car.  
"So cool, Jeff." Troy and Britta came over from their parking spot.  
"Take a bag and follow Annie."  
"Yes sir!" Troy grabbed the penultimate bag and ran.  
"Britta. Why is there one bag left?"  
"I ordered separately." She pulled a bag out from behind her back.  
"Eww, veggie. Go follow Annie."  
"Yeah. You know better than everyone how that turns out."  
"Britta. There's no need to act like there's sexual tension anymore. I saw you with Troy earlier and I've got Annie. We can be friends with or without having sex everyday or arguing."  
"I think there will always be some tension. After all, that's how we came together. You wanted me."  
"Now I don't. Go follow Annie."  
"That was deep!" Britta turned and ran to catch up with Troy. Jeff finally reached inside and grabbed his bag. He closed the boot and made his way over to Annie and the others. They were under a tree, right at the top of the seats. The steps made it look like an amphitheatre, for some reason, but that spot was definitely unique.

"Oh. Hi Jeff!" Annie waved at her new partner as he came up the steps.  
"Yeah. You got a pretty nice spot here."  
"We can see the whole campus and the stage from here." Jeff sat down next to Annie and looked where she was looking. You really could see the whole of Greendale, and more.

Chapter 3 : Greendale Field, 17:55-21:30

"It doesnt get dark till 9 or 10 at this time of year." Britta said to Pierce.  
"Yeah... We'll be waiting a while." Troy had to add himself into the conversation.  
"I didn't realise we were here to wait for something. I though we were just eating and enjoying the fact we're together." Jeff came back from the bin, wiping his hands.  
"Well, yeah. But seeing the fireworks and the performance is a bonus."  
"Hey, Abed." Abed turned to Jeff from his food carton. "You've been quiet."  
"I was just thinking about how this ends. It could be a sunset, with us all parting. It could be during the fireworks that something amazing happens. It could be-"  
"Abed, stop living in the future. Now, we are together and how it ends - it ends." Shirley once again confused Abed's mind. "Abed?"  
"Abed?"  
"Oh god! We broke Abed!" Troy began to lightly sob to himself. He used it as an excuse to rest on Britta's shoulder.  
"I'm not broken. Shirley has confused me today with quotes and sayings which actually make more sense than my films and my thoughts. It doesn't make sense that Shirley is the one to do that. She doesn't normally."  
"None taken, Abed."  
"After the performance, the ones here not in a couple should leave."  
"Abed. It's fine."  
"No Jeff. Troy and Britta, you and Annie. You deserve time alone. It's our final day."  
"Okay, Abed the Arab."

"And that stunning performance from... GREENE DAYE!" The Dean decided to stop shouting through the PA system as everyone was going deaf.  
"That was horrible. Like last time." Jeff reclined and lay down. Annie scooted over closer to him, and lay down.  
"This is why we should leave. It's eight o'clock and the couples should be alone after nine. Deal?"  
"Fine. I thought we'd already agreed?"  
"Just checking."  
"AND NOW - LINKING PARKS! THE BAND DEDICATED TO SAVING WILDLIFE AND CLEANING PARKS!"  
"Oh my god!" Britta stood up to watch.  
"You don't have a god."  
"Shirley..." Jeff tried to calm things down without getting up.  
"This is why I love you guys." Annie's statement got everyone to "aww" and hug. Even Jeff got up.

"It's 9:00. We've gotta go." Abed stood up and put his bag over his shoulder.  
"Yeah. We'll leave you lovebirds alone." Pierce coughed, trying to get attention. Jeff handed him another note. "You know me way too well."  
"Well, I'm off to see my kids and my husband. Byeeee!" Shirley waved with Abed and Pierce as they left.  
"Hey! Jeff you cheapskate this is only $50!"  
"You're rich, Pierce."  
"Damn you all! Have a nice summer vacation!"  
"AND NOW FOR FIREWORKS!"

The finale was fast approaching with fireworks exploding everywhere. In typical Greendale style, the fireworks were near the school and not safe at all.  
Jeff and Annie had moved away from Britta and Troy after they started kissing. Britta soon ran into the trees behind their eating spot, holding Troy's hand.  
"Annie..."  
*BANG!*  
"Yes, Jeff?"  
"I love you."  
*BANG, FIZZ*  
The couple shared a kiss, before the next explosion.  
*BANG*  
"Jeff. What about moving in with you? It's summer now."  
*BANG BANG BANG, FIZZ*  
Jeff handed her a key to his apartment.  
"Go pack."

Chapter 4 : Summer Break

Jeff got up, checked the calendar and silently celebrated. Summer break always meant less working out and work in general. And he wasn't woken by an alarm clock. Annie would be arriving in... 10 minutes. Damn? It took him longer than that to do his hair, let alone get dressed and ready. Jeff rushed over to his walk in wardrobe - and was hit by Winger genius. Why not just sleep for 10 minutes? She could wake him up! He didn't get to where he was now just by having good looks.

"Jeff! It's Annie!"  
*knock knock knock*  
"Jeff!"  
Jeff rolled out of bed and dragged himself to the front door of his apartment. He swung the door open and was attacked. She flung herself at him and passionately kissed him. He wasn't even fully awake yet! She pulled away and picked up her bags.  
"Is that it?"  
"Nope. Abed, Troy and Britta are helping bring the boxes around. They'll arrive at any point in the next 15 minutes."  
"It's good to see you, Annie."  
"Oh. You're not dressed?" Annie scanned him up and down - shorts, vest and bed hair.  
"No. In my time off I wake up whenever." Jeff turned and flopped onto the sofa.  
"Have you tidied?" Annie looked over at the pile of plates and cups next to the sink, sparkling clean. Then the broom next to the bin.  
"Maybe a little. Only slightly. Didn't you have a key?" Jeff lay back on the sofa, and stared at the ceiling.  
"Yeah, I was being polite. Soooo. What do you do here?"  
"I thought you knew. After all, a few weeks back when you stopped me from leaving the car park you said I just work out and watch tv!"  
"I... I know. I want to know what else you do."  
"Well, I have... A PC in the corner of my bedroom. I text, I eat, do dishes..." Jeff got up and walked over to her. "And you." He whispered in her ear. She blushed slightly, embarrassed at him and her.  
"I don't care if that was cheesy." Jeff turned and went back to the sofa.  
"Am I sleeping... You know... In there?" Annie gestured to his bedroom.  
"Annie. You don't need to feel uncomfortable about these things. We've slept together numerous times. Yes, if you want. Or the sofa." Footsteps came down the corridor, forcing Jeff into retreat. He skittered back to the bedroom and started to get changed.  
"Troy and Abed helping Annie!~"

"-the clothes are going in the drawers in Jeff- I mean OUR room."  
"Yeah..." Troy picked a bra off her clothing box.  
"Troy!" Annie swatted it out of his hands. "Drawers! No unnecessary staring and delaying!"  
"It's fine Annie. We're gonna watch the new Batman movie. It's meant to be even better than the past 2!" Troy and Abed did their handshake. Britta was sitting at the table, watching them go about Annie's second move.  
"So, Annie. Did you enjoy your year with Troy and Abed?" Troy asked as he made another run across the room, carrying a box.  
"Yeah! I'm only leaving because it's Jeff. Otherwise I would stay."  
"What are we gonna do this vacation? I mean, we don't need to take Shirley and Pierce anywhere. Only the 5 of us are here." Jeff hadn't touched his Blackberry all day! He was clearly in a better mood.  
"Oh oh! What about a holiday?" Annie asked in true Greendale style, asking everyone individually with a pointed finger. "Holiday? Holiday? Holiday?"  
"Why the hell not! What about a road trip? Or... New York?" Jeff was never so positive.  
"Annie must have really helped your personality, Jeff." Britta commented from the table.  
"There's nothing wrong with caring. After all, the past 3 years have taught me that with you guys."  
"What about... A road trip to New York!"  
"Genius. We'll go in the next few weeks. Is that okay with everyone?"  
"Jeff - what will we drive?"  
"This is gonna be fucking epic!" Troy was bursting with excitement. "Sorry."  
"We'll hire an RV!"


	4. Road Trip - Part 3

3)Community : Road Trip 1

(Read Happy Endings and Summer Break Número 3 first!)

The streetlight flooded down on to the pavement outside Jeff's apartment. Crickets chirped, cars drove and people spoke. The moon lit what wasn't already, illuminating the outside. Inside, a bra flew off the bed, followed by some socks.  
"Jeff! Again?"  
"What? The last time was this morning."  
"You men are permanently horny!"  
"Deal with it."

Chapter 1 : Greendale Library, 10:10-10:40

"Alright!" Jeff marched into the study room and sat down, silencing any conversation.  
"Oh, it's Jeff."  
"Gay Jeff." Pierce laughed by himself again.  
"Why are we here today? I wanna go home with my boys soon."  
"It's okay, Shirley." Shirley smiled at Britta and waved as she ran out.  
"Byee!"  
"Well. If you lot asked us to meet here in the middle of summer just to chat I'm out. Bye losers!" Pierce walked out.  
"So why did you gather us here?" Troy leant in to the table.  
"I found an RV."  
"Great. I guess that's why you got rid of Shirley and Pierce?"  
"I didn't. They removed themselves, Annie." Jeff smiled at his girlfriend and turned back to the group. "Here." He threw a yellow folder onto the table. Abed scrambled for it, and then opened it. Paper poured out onto his lap and the table, detailing a car dealership and where they'd go.  
"RV. 30,000 new. 4 bedrooms. 2 bathrooms. We'd go across America?"  
"Why not. Unless you've got a better idea I say coast to coast." Jeff looked around awaiting a response.  
"What about Canada?" Britta suddenly seemed interested.  
"You may be onto something."

"Okay. So - Canada. 4 weeks. There's 5 of us and estimated costs total 50,000. Everyone got 10 big ones lying around?"  
"Jeff. That's kinda steep-"  
"We get to keep the RV. We can do other things, other years! Think about it! Limitless possibilities forever. We could have adventures every year!" Abed got really excited describing things they could do.  
"Basically, it could become a tradition. We don't go on any holidays throughout the year to save 2-10,000 for a big trip. Together."  
"Yes! That's awesome! Especially after Jeff leaves for being a lawyer! We could keep contact for years!" Annie started giggling like a little girl - a smaller one.  
"So. It's settled. We'll have a big road trip every year. Road trip? Road trip? Road trip?" Jeff pointed around the group, receiving 4 confirmations.  
"I've got 10,000 my dad gave me. He sold his falafel shop to a big chain and got about 60,000."  
"Great, Abed. We just need 40,000 more."  
"You've got enough, Jeffrey Winger?"  
"Britta. I used to be a lawyer. I'll have some tidied away in a bank account somewhere."  
"We'll meet again. Next thursday - 10:30. Here. Bring a cheque or cash. I'll cash it into one big account for us to share. Then we can add to it throughout the year gap and provide for the next trip!"  
"Genius. I'll see you all next Thursday!" Britta and Troy left with Abed, leaving Annie and Jeff.  
"How did you get the door open to the library? It's not in school hours?"  
"Annie. I let the dean touch my hair. I've got keys." Jeff waved a key ring around in front of Annie. There were about 15 keys on there.  
"You've got keys to the whole school?!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Let's go. I want to learn more about the RV. Like the fact there are 5 of us and 4 rooms - I assume that's meant to be for us?"  
"Oh, Britta and Troy will use 1 room too. Abed will bring his Dreamatorium or something." Jeff stood up and hooked himself into Annie's arm.  
"Milady."  
"Milord."

Chapter 2 : Interlude

"10,000. That's a lot of money." Jeff kept repeating this mantra to himself as he flicked through a pile of papers. Banks, banks, cheque books, more banks and receipts. He'll have cash somewhere - right?

Annie sat opposite Jeff at the kitchen table, scouring through her own pile of crap, albeit slightly more organised.  
"Jeff! I've got a student ISA in an account! I haven't touched it! I'm 21 now so it should be open for withdrawals."  
"Check that. You could have a decent lump in there. Even if the world's economy is actually shit."  
Jeff and Annie left the apartment and drove into town in the Lexus, hunting down a bank.

Britta's house pounded with the music of the 80's - not being appreciated, just blocking out the tired, irritated screams from inside. Where was some cash? She couldn't be THAT overdrawn!? She'd have to contact her parents! Oh god, that wouldn't end well. Especially after the incident with the tear gas...

"Troy..."  
"Yes Abed. I know. We don't have 20,000."  
"Not that. We're not alone with that. This holiday won't be able to go ahead."  
"Well. We're royally screwed. We could ask Pierce-"  
"No. He's not even coming. We can't ask for money. He'll ask why."  
"Dammit. Well, I'm out. No way I can afford this. The trip of a lifetime."  
"I'll talk to my dad."  
"What?! No! He might be loaded now but he won't fund us."  
"Not from him. I'll ask for cash from other sources. I'll have an account or inheritance somewhere."  
"Your the best, Abed."  
*secret handshake*

Pierce sat at home, on the 3rd floor of his mansion. He was in the bath - a bath of cash. He really had too much, but who was he kidding? He was Pierce Hawthorne! He could do whatever the fuck he liked. And that would be writing out a cheque... To gay Jeff! He'd say it was for lube and other, things that gays needed! He would only see Jeff for another year... The least he could do was embarrass him enough to make it memorable.

Chapter 3 : Cash, Greendale Study Room

Britta flung open the doors of the study room. Empty, as it should be. She got there early to think up a way to say "I'm fucking broke. Give me money." without sounding like a bitch. She flung her bag around the chair and sat down. There was a paper in the middle of the desks? She reached in to get it. A cheque. Made out to Jeff. Signed "Hawthorne - for your gay toys!"  
"Holy cheese! 70 big ones!" Britta double checked. Pierce had left 70 grand to Jeff as a joke!?  
"You found the cheque then." Abed sat up on the sofa.  
"Oh my god! Where did you come from?!"  
"I was here before you. Probably for the same reason. I'm broke."  
"Troy said your dad had money-?"  
"He's on holiday in India. I can't get to it. But we're okay - Pierce left a cheque."  
"Yeah... I noticed. You do know this means we're relying on Jeff completely- right?"  
"I know. You're worried. Don't be. Annie keeps his ego in check."  
"Morning, friends and Britta." Troy waltzed into the study room and pecked Britta on the lips. "Is that a cheque?"  
"Yep. Pierce left it to Jeff as a joke. 70k."  
"What the hell?! I LIVED with him for 7 weeks?! I got nothing but a troll!"  
"You got money, Troy?"  
"Haha. No." The three arranged themselves around the table. "I got here early to come up with an excuse."  
"Great minds think alike."

Half an hour passed till Annie came in.  
"Hi guys!"  
"Annie! Thank god you're here. We need your help."  
"What with?"

"Morning." Jeff flicked his sunglasses off and sat down to silence. Everyone was smiling at him. Annie had moved to the empty seat next to him.  
"Jeff..." Annie fluttered her eyes at him.  
"Okay. What is it? Did I forget something? Am I actually naked?"  
"I wish." Britta laughed and then quickly remembered she was with Troy. "Annie will explain."  
"This." Annie waved a bit of paper in his face. "Is a cheque."  
"Oh, you got money then?"  
"Not quite." She passed it to Jeff.  
"What... In the deep blue areas of hell is this?"  
"What it looks like."  
"Pierce must be out of his mind."  
"Jeff! Don't you see?! We're broke! And you just got gifted 70,000 dollars!" Annie tried to get through to him.  
"Oh!" Jeff sat up. "You want me to fund this holiday?"  
Everyone nodded.  
"Sure. One condition - next year you pay me 5k each."  
"That's it?" Troy was confused now.  
"Well, yeah. I'm not a dickhead. I was given this. I'm making money even if I ask you to give me nothing - so I'm asking for more gifts."  
"Yay for Jeff!" Annie giggled and kissed him.  
"Let's go get this RV."

Chapter 3 : 'Greendale Dealer', 10:35-11:0 (Wednesday)

"Oi Oi!" A man greeted the 5 customers into his shop. "You... You're here for a car right?"  
"Er, yeah. What else do you sell?" Troy stared him down.  
"There... Can be confusion. About the name. 'Greendale DEALER'. If you see what I mean..."  
"Course. We are here for an RV. You still got any good offers on?"  
"Where are my manners? Name's Bill. Sure. Come right through here." Jeff led the 5 behind Bill through the back door into the garden. Lines of RVs and SUVs. Everywhere.  
"So, how heavy duty has this girl got to be?"  
"Suitable for 5. On long trips."  
"Budget?"  
"As low as possible. But not crap."  
"I see. All chipped in, yeah?"  
"Sure, something like that." Britta crossed her arms and glance down the aisles of vehicles. "Well?"  
"Sheesh. Okay blondie." Bill laughed to himself and gestured down Aisle 4.  
"He reminds me of Pierce." Jeff shuddered and followed Bill.

"Finest in the fleet. 3 bedroom. 2 bathroom - toilet and shower. 1 kitchen. 10l tank. MPG of 35, which is pretty good for this hunk of sexy car."  
"How much?"  
"60,000. For you... 50,000."  
"Sol-"  
"Hold it Jeff!" Annie slapped her hand over his mouth. "Can we look around sir?"  
"Of course."

"Annie. Why?"  
The 5 boarded the vehicle.  
"I wanted to see. After all, we'd be spending the next month or two together in it."  
"Leather? Glass? Nice beds?" Abed grinned ear to ear. "This is awesome. I shotgun the roof bed."  
"Um, sure Abed. You won that fair and square." Jeff tried to sound enthusiastic. Why would anyone want the roof bed?!  
"So? You buying this babe?" Bill leaned in through the door.  
"I'll take her. Can you change the tyres and MOT her? I'll give you another 1,000 if you get it done by Monday."  
"Less than a week? Done."

Chapter 4 : Road Trip (Greendale Study Room, Greendale, America.)

"Jeff said to meet here." Annie tried to calm the masses. The other 3 had arrived with bags and laptops, awaiting Jeff's arrival.  
"Jeff said he'd just come and pick us up, then get the RV." Troy dropped his bag and sat on the table.  
"Maybe he-"  
*HOOOOONNNNNKKK*  
"-got the RV."  
The 4 ran outside to the car park where a shining RV with tinted windows awaited their arrival. The door swung open, beckoning. They all giddily rushed over.

"Jeff?" Annie leaned in through the door and looked down the vehicle. To her right a figure sat at the wheel. "Jeff?"  
*HOOOOONNNNNNKKKKK*  
"Just get on peeps." Jeff called from the front. His minions obeyed and threw their bags and their bodies on board. Jeff stopped the engine and stepped out of the driver's cabin to greet them.  
"Okay. Abed - roof room."  
"Got it Winger." Abed clicked at him and ran to the back and disappeared.  
"Troy and Britta - side room." Jeff gestured to the room on the left. "I'm at the back with Annie. The bathrooms are one on each side. Kitchen here, seating in front of you as you enter. Done?"  
"Have we got any food? You know, stocked already?"  
"Annie. What am I, superman?"  
"Wow. Annie really does calm your ego." Britta laughed as she led Troy to the left bedroom.  
"We'll be stopping in 30 minutes to get food and supplies. Probably a Wal Mart or something. So unpack." Jeff went back to his drivers seat and started the engine.  
"Jeff? Aren't you gonna unpack?"  
"You know..." Jeff started driving. "I wouldn't normally. But as its you... Sure. I like being packed and ready to jump at a moments notice, but you... You get me to settle down. As you predicted a while back." Jeff kissed her and she sat down in the passenger seat. "Ready, Milady and 1st mate?"

Chapter 5 : Wal Mart

Jeff turned the key and got up. He shook his girlfriend to wake her and picked up the microphone.  
"Ladies and gentlemen - we have arrived at our first destination. Wal Mart."  
"Really?" Troy emerged from the left bedroom, followed by Britta. "Wal Mart is the best you could find?"  
"Er, yeah. Unless you wanna wait 2 hours more for food."  
"I'm alright. I guess whatever they have will be better than starvation..."  
"Not so sure..." Abed dropped down from the ceiling, through a trapdoor. "Wal Mart has a... reputation. I've never actually been to one... I was brought up by my dad."  
"It's okay, Abed." Annie tried to comfort him - or so she thought. Abed wasn't shaken or anything, she just felt generous and friendly. "Troy can give you a tour. We'll follow."  
*secret handshake*

"Alright. Remember what I said." Jeff closed the door of the RV behind him. "Troy, Abed and Britta - find food. I'll find drinks with Annie. Okay?"  
"Sure." Britta sarcastically added. She led Troy and Abed towards the Wal Mart.  
"Wait!" Annie screamed at the trio. "Do you have money?"  
"Good question. Jeff..." Britta ran back and stroked Jeff's arm.  
"Here's 150$. Go crazy."  
"Let's go, Milady." Jeff hooked Annie again and they went back towards Wal Mart.

Jeff scoured down the aisles. Aisle after aisle.  
"Annie? Found anything?"  
"Only Coke. I guess we want some heavier stuff."  
"Of course. We're all legal, right?"  
"Just. I turned 21 a few weeks back."  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
"I didn't know when to. Besides, I may have offended one of our diverse group." Annie sighed.  
"Annie. We'll have to make it up, won't we?" He kissed her, right at the end of a aisle of tents.  
"Excuse me. Do you need help looking for something?"  
"Huh?" Jeff pulled away and came face to face with a barely twenty year old kid. He was wearing a Wal Mart uniform. "I guess? I'm gonna assume that wasn't a joke. We need the drinks aisle?"  
"It's down the end. On your right. Make sure you got ID, yeah?" He winked at Annie and went back to patrolling the store.  
"I'm flattered that I'm considered to be under 21. But he was desperate as fuck."

"Beer, beer, beer. Where's the goddamn beer?!" Jeff manoeuvred around an old lady with a trolley.  
"Jeff!" Jeff turned back to Annie, who was happily gesturing down an aisle he'd already gone past. He backtracked and looked right. So. Much. Alcohol.  
"Good job, Annie. Find something nice... For later. A birthday treat."  
"Aww, thanks Jeff." She pecked him and skipped off down the aisle. Jeff used this time to find a stash for himself. Vodka. Jack Daniels. Brandy. Some lager. Done. Annie came back with a 30$ crate of beer.  
"I've kinda got a craving for some right now."  
"Fine. I'm not stopping you. 14%?! You're trying to get my drunk off my ass. Again."  
"Maybe."  
"Guys!" Troy came running down the aisle, pushing a trolley full of, presumably, food. "We found shit."  
"I hope that's black guy for food. If not, I'm not paying for that."  
"Seriously! Food! Sandwiches for today, beans and pasta for whenever and - A MINIFRIDGE, BITCHES!" He picked a box out of the trolley and waved it around.  
"I get it. Is it enough?"  
"For this week."  
"Finally. Let's go." Jeff grabbed a 12 pack of coke on his way out of the aisle.  
'That'll last a week.' Jeff thought to himself.

Chapter 6 : Day 1 of Travel

Troy plugged the minifridge into 1 one of 4 sockets next to the table. He ripped open the pack of beer and put 5 into the fridge, and closed it. Life was good.  
Jeff was unpacking while Britta took the wheel.  
"Soo... Annie. I see you and Jeff are getting along well."  
"I guess."  
"Look. I'll be blunt. You're good for him. We've all noticed less boasts and ego displaying since he started with you. Just... Don't ruin him? I'm lost for words, but you get it."  
"Jeff was already a good guy, he just used what he had on his body for himself. That made him appear selfish."  
"Abed. Where did you come from?"  
"The roof. I'm looking for a key that fits the sliding window. I want to be able to lie down and feel the breeze along the motorway on my face."  
"Ask Jeff."  
"Cool cool cool." Abed's head disappeared back into the ceiling and reappeared above Jeff's head.  
"You got a key-"  
"Ah! What the fuck?!" Jeff flew back towards the wall and stared up at Abed. "Where. The HELL did you come from?"  
"Ceiling. I need a key that opens the window in my "room"."  
"Coulda just knocked. Jesus." Jeff rummaged through his keyring before throwing one up to Abed. "And shut that hatch! You aren't coming back in here through the ceiling again!"  
"Cool." Abed disappeared.  
"Cool? Is that it? That's all he can say?"

"Britta. Remove thyself from thy throne."  
"Yes, sire." Britta pulled over and left Annie and Jeff in the driver's cabin.  
"So. Met Abed?" Annie knew he had. He was still shaken.  
"No... He just appeared above my head. That kid's got some weird problems."  
"Don't forget my birthday tonight!" Annie leaned over to hug Jeff. It was a constant stream of affection!  
"I wont."

By 21:25, the group had reached the border of Utah. Jeff had decided to go to the coast and up, extending their already long trip. They were all tired and Annie was eager to claim her birthday token. Jeff entered his room and shut the door behind him. He turned towards the bed to see Annie... Lying on her front with her legs up. She was wearing her hair down and untidy, and actually wearing... Not much. A lacy bra and knickers.  
"Wow."  
"I tried." She got up and rushed to the door. "One sec!"

She ran outside and to the kitchen area. She bent down to get a beer out of the fridge... And turned back to her room to see Troy staring.  
"Woah."  
"Stop gawping." She stroked his shoulder as she walked past and shut the bedroom door behind her.  
"Boy did I pick the wrong girl. She's my age too! What has this world come to!" Troy shook his head and went back to his and Britta's room.

"Jeff! I got beer." She turned to the bed and saw Jeff... Just in a pair of tight, navy blue boxers.  
"Woah woah woah. That's hot."  
"I tried. Pass a beer - one? I'll get my own then." He brushed past her to the door.

Jeff bent back down to the fridge and pulled out a second beer. He'd drink more than 1. He turned back to Britta.  
"Woah."  
"Oh Jesus. You've got a quarterback in your room. Eyes off."  
"Sorry, but... Wow. Annie must be special."  
"Yeah. You look very... In the mood." He examined Britta's clothes. She was still wearing jeans and a blouse.  
"Yeah well... Screw you." She went back to her room and shut the door. "Troy! I just saw Jeff... Wait for it... IN HIS BOXERS!"  
"Yeah... I had a similar experience, only heterosexual."  
"Should we-"  
"Maybe. We are 'dating'."  
"It's kinda awkward having seen Annie-"  
"And me seeing Jeff."  
"Let's have a four way."  
"Eurgh no! I meant us. Not all of us."  
"Oh. Sure."


	5. Road Trip - Part 4

4)Community : Road Trip 2

(Read Happy Endings, Summer Break Número 3, AND Road Trip 1 first :D)

Silence finally blessed the RV for a second night. After a full day of travel and sex, the study group had finally made some progress. Nevada awaited them - the vast, open plains of the Mojave. Vegas was their aim for the day. First, they needed rest - the alcohol wouldn't leave their bodies itself!

Chapter 1 : Mojave

Annie sat up and rubbed her eyes. Sunlight had woken her up, meaning they should probably start moving. Only then did she notice they already were. She got up and opened the door, to peer outside. The rest were already awake and around the table, besides Britta and Troy who were in the front.  
"Annie. Clothes." Jeff smiled at her. She realised what she'd done and went bright red. She pointlessly tried to cover her bra and panties, and popped back inside. Abed looked back at his fruit loops.  
"You're lucky, Jeff."  
"Yeah? She chose me. Not that I'm saying I don't like her."  
"Lucky that Troy didn't see that. He would have said something... Oh. Judging by your face you thought I meant Annie. I did. But I couldn't say that."  
"Cheers... Abed."  
Jeff poured himself a bowl of fruit loops and gazed out the window. The open road - it had been so long.  
"Jefffff! Which way to Vegas?"  
"You can read- oh wait. Women can't read maps. Ask Troy."  
"I have."  
"Oh Jesus." Jeff got up and went into the drivers cabin. Britta was 'driving' while Troy held a map upside down. "What the hell is this?"  
"A map?"  
"No! I paid extra for the sat nav! And you're fuckin- okay. Calm." Jeff took a deep breath and leant forward to the dashboard. He pressed a button labelled "Sat Nav" and a screen in the centre lit up.  
""INPUT DESTINATION""  
"Go on, Troy. V-E-G-A-S."  
"I know, I know." He reached over to the screen and caught a glimpse of Annie in the rear view mirror. "Woah..."  
"Troy!" Britta hit his arm. "Eyes forward. What's she doing anyway?"  
Jeff and Britta looked back to another red Annie.  
"I left my clothes in the suitcase. Which I left here." She was wrapped in a towel, reaching forward to the table. She lunged and grabbed the suitcase, but lost her towel in the process. She retreated to the bedroom, leaving Jeff and Britta to think about what they just saw.  
"What..."  
"Britta. Eyes forward." Jeff laughed at himself and went back to his fruit loops. He himself was in a vest and sweatpants.

Their first stop was for petrol. They let Jeff refuel while went into the little shop to get snacks. Britta led them in.  
"Hello?"  
"Howdy!" A bearded man, most likely in his 50's emerged from the shadows, polishing a shotgun.  
"Um, we're looking for food?"  
"Ah, yes missy. How many of ye are there?"  
"5?"  
"Okay then. Come through to the shop!" the old man cackled to himself while walking into another room. The room they entered first was dusty, old and clearly unused. The second room was... The polar opposite. Clean, white and recently used.  
"Welcome, ye young uns. To this place."  
"Why is everything branded Target?" Troy examined a box of tic tacs on a shelf.  
"Cos they were here. For a month or two. Then I returned from ma holiday and shooed them off ma property with this here baby." He brandished his shotgun. "They all left."  
"Right... Anyway, do you trade or take cash?"  
"Tell ya what. As you all seem like such nice people, I'll let you all pick one thing each. Free of charge."  
"Thats very nice. Thank you."  
"No problemo. I used to travel like you. People did me favours. I'm willing to pay back. Anything else I'll have to charge as I need income. That petrol tanker arrives every week thinking Target is still here. Poor bastard."

Troy, Abed and Britta left the 'Target' after giving the old man their good luck and goodbyes. Troy had tic tacs, despite Britta saying he could have got something useful. Like food, or a torch. Abed left with a 6 pack of 2l Ice Tea, because Ice Tea is awesome. Britta left with... A coupon for free petrol. She attempted to bargain with the old man and ended up trading a vintage dollar she had in her purse for the voucher.  
"Jeff! Free! Fill the whole tank! That's about 80 litres or something! Go go go!... Jeff?"  
The RV was still there, but closed. The trio approached the vehicle and knocked. Movement was heard inside before Jeff opened the door, with slightly redder than normal lips.  
"Jeff. Lay off the lip gloss. Anyway, free refill! Fill the tank!"  
"I have. You can pay with... That. Go to the machine over there. Are they tic tacs?"  
"Yeah, we were allowed one item free each."  
"You just became my hero. Again."

Chapter 1.5 : More Mojave

The RV rumbled along the dusty roads, the image of Vegas ever so slightly clearer every hour. It was 34 degrees Celsius outside, and the air con wasn't exactly world class.  
"Royal Flush." Abed placed his cards down on the table.  
"Dammit. How the hell do you do that?!" Troy threw his onto the deck.  
"If I told you... It wouldn't be my secret."  
"Well, you have just won the past 7 games with a royal flush. You may as well just tell me."  
"Maybe."  
Jeff emerged from his bedroom, looking tired. The drivers of the group had decided to take shifts - the drivers being Britta and Jeff.  
"Britta! Get outta there." Jeff approached the driver's cabin. The RV pulled over and Britta left the cabin.  
"Enjoy." She went off to her bedroom.  
"I better check on her... You know." Troy got up from the table.  
"Of course." Abed picked up the cards and started shuffling. Jeff went into the cabin and was hit with cold air.  
"What the hell?"  
"We have control of the AC from in here. We diverted 40% of the rest of the RV here. After all, the driver needs to stay awake." Annie was wearing a jumper and a skirt, which made a change from her earlier lack of clothing... Not that Jeff minded that. He sat down and started the engine, and pulled back onto the road.  
"So. What's Britta been talking about?"  
"Not much. Food, drink, past boyfriends, old friends. Usual Britta living in the past."  
"I've been thinking. It's gonna take us about, what, 2 weeks to get to Canada? We need to mix up the routine a little bit. Some spice."  
"I think... We should stop at every major town and sightsee. It's not every day you get to see Vegas."

The glow of the not so distant neon lighting lit up the dark night sky. The heat still made it relatively uncomfortable to be there, but the adrenaline pump from actually being there negated any feeling. Vegas towered over the RV like one, big collective skyscraper, illuminating every inch. The windows in the RV were taken up by eager spectators. Troy, Abed and Britta were at the table side window. Jeff was on driver duty on the last stretch before Vegas, so he and Annie watched from the front.  
"Wow... It's beautiful. But so wasteful."  
"That's Vegas, honey." Jeff continued driving. Numerous casinos and hotels lined the infamous strip, all beckoning with flash light shows and displays, all trying to one up the others.  
"If I'm correct... Britta! Get the yellow folder out of the bag."  
"Why should I?"  
"It's a surprise."  
Britta sighed and rummaged around inside the black backpack. The same yellow folder as before emerged and Britta laid it on the table.  
"Now open it."  
Abed ripped into it before Britta could, revealing the night's plan.

"Vegas' Best Hotel! The Stratosphere!"

"Jeff?! You didn't?"  
"I did."  
"Did what?" Annie tried to turn around to the table behind, but just ended up exposing more cleavage to Jeff. Who didn't mind, naturally.  
"Jeff booked us top floor rooms for the Stratosphere."  
"How much was that?!"  
"Not much really. It's only for 1 night. And it's 2 rooms - 1 has a secondary smaller one. Abed."  
"Got it, Winger."  
"Top floor too?! Jesus."  
"Yep. Elevator to the casino takes about 5 minutes or something stupid like that. So I think we should stay up top and enjoy the view."  
"Sold."

"Rooms 789 and 790 please. Your keys sirs and madams. I hope you enjoy your stay!"  
Jeff had decided not to take anything from the RV, besides some beer and the minifridge. They'd be going back soon anyway. The others took their own little keepsakes before the mobile home was locked in behind 1/2 metre of solid steel.  
"789 is the one with the second room. I guess that's Britta, Troy and Abed? Any objections?"  
"None whatsoever. Let's go."

The view from the door was astounding, let alone the view from the window. The moment they entered their rooms, the whole of Nevada lay down before them in a neon haze. Annie had rushed ahead to be the one to unlock the door, leaving Jeff slightly behind. He turned the final corner to the corridor he needed. 788, 789. 790 must be the open one at the end with the light pouring out onto the carpet. Deja vu much? Last time this happened... Yeah. Last time he followed Annie.  
Sure enough he reached the room and Annie was shuffling a deck of cards at the marble topped table next to a bottle of Smirnoff.  
"Annie."  
"Yes, milord."  
"I can see where you are going with this. We don't have to be drunk again. We can just... Do it. We have before." Jeff closed the door behind him.  
"Oh... Well yeah, but I also want to actually learn how to play poker this time. Later we can have some fun. Something about being above so much and being so high up makes sex seem so much hotter."  
"Agreed. Somehow... Let's get to business."

Britta flopped onto the bed. If previous hotel beds were anything to judge this one by, it was off the charts. Blissful. Troy flopped next to her and rolled onto his side to face her.  
"So."  
"Yeah."  
"Um...-" Britta interrupted Troy by passionately kissing him on the lips. She continued as he got into it, leaving Abed to awkwardly shuffle away into his room. He wasn't alone. He had someone... He pulled out a black USB and plugged it into his laptop.  
"LOADING - HAWKTHORNE."  
"Spawning - Hilda."

Chapter 2 : On The Road Again

Annie breathed deeper and more rapidly as Jeff played with her. He'd already lost his shirt in the poker game so the transition was more than smooth. Jeff knew how women ticked, and especially Annie. All the tricks he needed to achieve results. The only illumination in the room being the window, letting in the fluorescent rays. She moaned more until she decided to turn the tables - she rolled Jeff over so she was on top. Now it was her turn.

Britta lay in the bed, wondering where it all went wrong. Jeff could have been hers - he practically begged for it for the first year! She turned him away to feel more feminine and powerful. Sometimes she wished she wasn't such a stuck up feminist bitch. Then again... Nope. Nothing for the advantages. Troy was 10 years younger than her, he was all she had. Annie was so damn lucky to be where she was that day - with Jeff. In a room. Recovered from a drug addiction and her life back on track. Britta was just there, being a buzz kill. Maybe SHE was having a dry spell.

The sun rising over the distant mountains woke the group. The all -wall windows let in every inch of light that wanted in. Annie opened her eyes straight into Jeff's chest. He was stirring, obviously being woken up by the sun too. It was 7:45, which wasn't bad for her. She reached over the edge of the bed for her lingerie, and got herself more presentable. Still inappropriate to anyone but Jeff, but more presentable. He always liked what she wore - usually hair down, legs and cleavage exposed and he was off like an animal. She liked Jeff in jeans and a tight-ish fitting shirt. Or nothing. It worked both ways.

Jeff rolled over into Annie, who was sitting on the side of the bed, putting on some shoes.  
"Already?"  
"Yeah. We've got a time restriction on this holiday. We can have sex anytime. Your morning cravings can wait till later."  
"But it's not the same later."  
"Tough."  
"Dammit."

Abed was dressed and ready before the sun rose. When he heard movement next door he got up and went through into Britta and Troy's room. He saw them talking in the bed. It was nice seeing Britta finally get somewhere. Troy was only with her because of their incident with the molesting a year ago. Britta might be in a better mood if she can keep a boyfriend for more than 2 weeks.

Britta closed the door behind her, and pulled out the key card.  
"Right. Everyone ready?" Jeff came down from his room, taking command.  
"Yeah. Let's go." Annie was eager to hear about what Britta thought of Troy and if anything happened last night. She was a woman - she needed to know.  
"Right. Let's find this elevator again."

After searching around 300 rooms (about 6 corridors) they found the elevator, and begun their descent.  
"Soo..." Annie tried to make conversation.  
"Yeah. It's kinda awkward being all squashed in such a small place. Troy shifted his elbow out of Britta's boobs. Jeff held Annie close, which is what she was trying to do anyway.  
"You two really don't help the situation." Britta looked in disapproval and jealously at Jeff and Annie in one corner of the lift.  
"And?" Jeff defended his pride for the next minute before the doors opened. The group handed over their keys and made their way out to the car park, where the RV had been chauffeured from the 'car prison' as Abed called it.  
"Vegas looks so different in the day."  
"Indeed it does, Annie. Say, Abed. You got a laptop, yeah? Let's watch some Inspector Spacetime!"  
"You got it, Reggie."

"So. Where are we going now?"  
"It's not about where we're going. But when-"  
"Jesus Troy! How old are you? We get it. Just... Just keep your programme to yourself."  
"Okay Jeff. Sheesh."  
"We're going to the west coast - San Francisco." Annie called from the front seat with the map... And the sat nav.  
"Thank you Annie. At least someone had the decency to say.  
The group sat in silence for a while before Annie turned the radio on.  
"-and the fire still blazes across Colorado. Now - some tunes. Here's 'At Least It Was Here by The 88'."  
"I like this song!" Abed looked up his laptop for the first time. An alarm sounded from the driver's cabin, signalling another driver swap over.  
"Oh god. I'm back in." Jeff slowly made his way to the end of the vehicle while Britta pulled over. Jeff took her place and sat down. "What's that button?"  
"I don't know. I haven't noticed it before."  
"Annie. You should have tried it. I probably paid more for it." Jeff poked the button, and an opaque soundproof material slid down behind them, separating the driver and the passengers.  
"Cool." Jeff started the engine and made his way back onto the road.

"-and that's how I got through school."  
"Wow Annie. That was... Interesting. I've got another question - when you told that story at Halloween... Why was I the bad guy, until you killed me? Thats been bugging me ever since."  
"Well... Now that you ask. Fine. Basically, you were a predator. Feeding off of Britta because you had nothing else. Then I came, and tried to help you solve your problems. Then you said that you'd always have issues and said you'd have to kill me - due to instinct. Then I turned the tables and became the predator."  
"Wow. That's kinda in depth."  
"It's true. Until I came along, you used Britta as your toy. Then I hunted you as the predator - and here we are. I hunted you to your place before last Halloween..."  
"Okay. That was psycho Annie returning."  
"Whatever. It's true. Britta says I'm good for you, and I think you're good for me."  
"We are together, are we not?"  
"Yes, milord. We are."

Chapter 3 : San Fran and Oregon

"-and that's all from Alex, with the weather. Recap - its gonna be about 32 celsius outside today, so keep cool and in the shade."  
The RV had been parked up in a car park for the past 20 minutes. The Golden Gate Bridge now towering over them, they had decided to stop and eat. After a quick trip to the nearest shop for supplies, they all sat around the table and tucked in to a McDonalds, because it was cheap.  
"Damn. It's been a while since I had one of these." Troy continued to devour his meal, quarter at a time.  
"Yeah, I try to avoid things like this." Annie commented in between bites.  
"I don't eat meat at all!" Britta leant back in the park bench, nibbling some fries, braced for any attacks. Nothing. Just one from Jeff as a "Boo!".  
"No insults? No verbal assaults? Nothing?"  
"Why? We've accepted your flaw and are living with it." Abed quickly turned back to his chicken.  
"Well... That's... Nice."  
"I was thinking we'd spend the day here and eat at the beachfront in some nice restaurant. Then whatever." Jeff threw his box into the bin.  
"Great. We'll just sightsee for the day then."

After scouring the town and walking painstakingly across the bridge, the study group finally reached the beachfront, at 7:43. It was getting darker, the sun now setting. They ordered light meals- salads, kebabs etc- and sat around the table afterwards chatting.  
"So. Anyone got any jokes?"  
"As a matter of fact I do, Britta." Jeff got up and cleared his throat. "A brunette, a blonde and a redhead walk into a bar-"  
"Okay Jeff. You've had a fair bit to drink. I see this ending badly. Sit down." Annie tried to take control over a slightly tipsy Jeff, shoving him back into his seat.  
"Oh, okay." Jeff picked his glass up again and studied it before he took another swig.

The sunset was ending by the time the group decided to return to the RV. Annie and Jeff had split off to take a beachside walk, along the sand. The sun glimmered off of the sea, giving the whole area a orange haze.  
"Jeff. I didn't know you were a romantic."  
"I am? Its the drink talking. Just exploit 'Easy Jeff'. It'll make things easier."  
"Where are we going tomorrow?"  
"Now you're testing me." Jeff sat down on a bench facing the Pacific before answering. "Ideally we reach Seattle. Or somewhere big and in the direction of Canada. I'm cool." Jeff pulled his hand through his hair and looked down at the floor. "Annie. This is really hard to say but needs to be done. As I'm slightly under the influence of alcohol, I'll do it now."  
He turned to face her.  
"You make me feel like no girl ever has. I love you Annie. More than anyone else."

With California far behind, the 5 study groupees fast approached the Washington border. Oregon was... Kinda bland. Not much there for the touristic man. A seemingly endless chain link fence marked the end of Oregon and their final stage before Canada.  
"Hi there! Off north are we?"  
"Yeah... Canada."  
"Nice. Passports please?"  
Jeff passed a bundle of passports out the window to the man in the booth. The man started talking while looking through his newly acquired identification.  
"So. Looks pretty packed in there."  
"Lived in, definitely. We've got plenty of room."  
"What's a group of guys like yourselves gonna get up to in Canada?"  
"I... I don't know. Britta -the blonde- said she'd look for places. She wanted to come here in the first place."  
"I see. Well, you're good." He passed them back. "Watch the Polish-Arab though. That's not racist he just looks... Interesting in his passport photo. I don't even know how that got through. Enjoy your trip!"  
Jeff said his goodbyes and drive over the border.  
"Abed's passport photo?" Annie suddenly realised from the passenger seat.  
"Check it." Jeff passed the bundle onto her lap.  
"Oh my god. It's a high Inspector Spacetime. He's photoshopped a background in too."  
"Holy cheese. Really? How did that get through!"  
"I don't know myself." Abed's voice came from the ceiling.  
"What the fuck, Abed?!"  
"Sorry Jeff. I just heard my name."  
"Christ..."  
"So, Abed. How goes our little adventure for you?" Annie tried to change the subject.  
"Okay. Slightly left out of the group due to my lack of sexual activity, but I'm ok. That reminds me." Abed slithered away back out of view, back to his 'room'. He opened up his laptop, and opened an .exe on his desktop.  
""Hilda was kidnapped by bandits from the nearby islands.""  
"Damn. I'll just get the Gatling gun."

The group continued their journey northwards, nearing ever closer to their goal. Living day by day, always the same as the last. Adventures awaited them. They just had to look...


	6. Road Trip - Part 5

5)Community : New Life

Chapter 1 : Shots

The previous evening was hellish for their bodies. Volumes of alcohol consumed in many small quantities - usually called shots - were not good for the body. But, the group had felt it's fair share of pain and un-goodness. The next morning they'd go and take another group of shots. At animals. From inside a forest. With rifles.

"I still don't agree with this at all." Britta continued to make her point made from the corner of the room, arms crossed, and leaning against the wall. Troy had decided to sit out with her, and Abed was 'ill'. Or just not leaving his room for whatever reason. That left Annie and Jeff to suit up and go outside.  
"Screw you and your beliefs. I have mine and so does Annie. People do this everyday, in much greater numbers. We are simply partaking in a local tradition."  
"I kinda don't want to say it, but I'm with Jeff." Annie struggled to say from behind a scarf wrapped around her face. She was in a matching, bulky jacket and big boots. Jeff wore the same, as well as a hat. Annie had ear muffs.  
"There we are then. We're off. Be back in 3-4 hours. With dinner, and cold hands." Jeff picked up a rifle from next to the door and stepped out.  
"Bye guys!" Annie waved enthusiastically and followed Jeff.

Outside of the lodge was extremely cold, white and snowy. They had parked up the RV under a shelter and rented two rooms for the next few days. The guy in charge, Jack, offered a quick shoot that day. He gave them both some basic training and sent them off together. One rule - no friendly fire. The expanses of Canada were unwelcoming but perfect ground to shoot on. The sparsely packed woods and forests made animals easy targets. Jeff took lead and led Annie up to a cliff top.  
"Now. We could hunt, or just fire a few rounds and just admire the view up here. Together."  
"I like the sound of option dos." Annie pulled the scarf up a bit more over her nose, and reached for the rifle. She shifted onto her knees and let Jeff move the gun into the right place. She pushed the bolt in and took aim. Jeff picked up a pair of binoculars and the two silently scanned the snowy expanse before anything was seen.  
"Right, 2 o'clock." Jeff whispered, trying not to startle her or any nearby animals. She turned 30 degrees right and quickly shot.  
"I think I got it!" Annie excitedly got up and ran down the hill, trailed by Jeff who was trying to stop her falling over. She stopped at the body of a caribou. Already dead. "What do we do with it?"  
"Take it back. We can get some cash for it. Their fur is a great coat insulator and whatnot." Jeff attempted to pick it up, but Annie just laughed.  
"Jeff. Stop the tough guy act. Let's get a sled."

"Back already?" Britta commented the moment she recognised them.  
"Yeah. We need a transport for a large male stag."  
"Oh, that's nice. What about it's family and children?"  
"What, you want us to hunt them too?" Jeff laughed at Britta, who just seemed hurt by his disregard for anything. Jack emerged from a cupboard with a big red plastic sled.  
"Ease it on with this rope and tie it. Then just bring it back. I'll pay you $100 and completely ice proof your car. Assuming its as big as you make out."  
"Sure."

"Christ. That's a heck ton of meat and fur." Jeff pulled the sled harder up the final incline to the lodge door. He dropped it at the top and sighed a breath of relief. "Let's sell this thing."

Chapter 2 : What now?

As Jeff laid back in a reclining armchair next to a crackling open fire, with a window to his side displaying the fantastic countryside, and with a glass of 12 year old scotch in his hand. What could be better? Oh, yeah. Annie. They'd had experiences with alcohol together before and it had worked out. He never found out what she liked to drink - just a bit of everything. He should take her to L Street... She's old enough now... Isn't she? Doesn't matter anyway. She got in last time. For her 22nd he had something big planned. He'd been saving for a year... Only a few more months. She did something to him, that only she could do. Not physically, to his knowledge. Just something... Psychologically. She was his missing piece. Ugh, that sounded really cheesy and just sickening. But she was.  
"Jeff! Can you come help with the clothes?" Clothes? They unpacked a week ago! Jeff got up and waddled over with his glass and leant in the doorway.  
"What?"  
"You heard." She pulled him in and shut the door.  
"What clothes?"  
"These." She dropped her black silk dressing gown to reveal... Not much in the way of clothing.  
"I thought you were complaining that I was too horny."  
"You are. Just... I'm in the mood right now. Last call!"  
"Sold, to the handsome older guy in the corner!"

Britta flicked the small plastic circle. God fucking dammit! They never went where they were meant to! Damn tiddlywinks. It was all she could find in her room in the way of games. Troy was trying to coax Abed out of his room... For the first time in a week. She was alone for a while. Sure, the view was nice and the beverages cool. But she was bored. She didn't have a partner like Jeff who he could call on for whatever things they did. Hah, Troy probably would have said "Butt stuff" right then. Bit nasty really, but if that's what he liked. Troy. He wasn't a full time partner. Just a good friend.

Annie gasped slightly at Jeff's hand.  
"Cold!" She whispered into his ear.  
"Warm!" He knew by now what made her tick. And so did she for him. Her 'clothes' were actually some custom made lingerie Jeff spotted online. She'd gone out of her way to get them and pack them for this day. Not before, not after. She wanted something, or was just being nice. He slid his finger under her bra strap, not breaking his kisses.  
"Jeff! That was fast..." Annie murmured in between Jeff's attacks on her mouth.

"Abed! Pleeeeease let me in! It's Troy! Remember?" A faint click came from inside the door. Troy tried to open it again but it didn't budge. "Was that another lock?!"  
"Maybe."  
"Abed! I mean the best for you when I say let me in."  
"Hold on." Abed closed his laptop and removed the USB. He slid the locks open and Troy burst in.  
"You must be starving! Thirsty? Bored? Anything?!"  
"No..." Abed shuffled around as he tried to get the USB in his pocket.  
"Abed... What's that?"  
"Nothing. Honest!"  
"Abed. You lie as badly as the booby traps in the Lost Ark. What is it? I won't make fun of you or anything. I just wanna see it!" A small black rectangle fell from Abed's hands onto the floor. Troy and him scrambled for it, but Troy emerged victorious.  
"Hawthorne Industries USB- oh my god Abed." Abed braced himself for an attack.  
"That's awesome!"

The days continued to pass, with back and forth trips from the hotel. They saw almost everything within a 5 mile radius, down to the tree stump. Inevitably, their time was coming to an end. With 1 day left, the Greendale 5 (at that moment...) prepared themselves for leaving. Annie was packing a suitcase while Jeff scoured the room for any signs of left clothes. Once they had all finished they met in the sitting area, around the fire.  
"So, Britta. How would you rate this holiday?" Troy looked over at her.  
"Good. Not fantastic." She emphasised 'fanastic'. "But still very good. Vegas was a bit nicer though."  
"What about you, Annie?" She was curled up against Jeff, both looking into the fire.  
"Great." She sat up and stretched a bit. "Is that the time? I'm gonna shower." Annie got up and went off to the room.  
"Me too." Jeff got up and chased off after her.  
"Oh... Well. That was nice." Britta slumped into her chair.  
"I offered it to you numerous times, but you didn't want any weird stuff!" Troy blurted.  
"I know, ok?! We're just both a bit amateurish in this field. That's all."  
"Well okay, George Takei."  
"Don't start this again Troy. You know I suck."

After an hour of antics and attempts at charades, Troy, Abed and Britta noticed Annie come back, a bit dazed.  
"So, Annie. How was it?"  
"Britta. You should know." She slumped into the sofa, elated.  
"Hello, fellow friends and colleagues. Should we just head off today? It's a bit colder today with some bad weather forecast." Jeff poked around the corner from the reception.  
"Sure, I guess. We go back to Greendale on Monday... Only a week away. Just enough time to get back without stopping for deserted Target's and Vegas."  
"Well, pack your bags. I'll get the heating started in the car." Jeff grabbed his and Annie's suitcase and disappeared again.

"You're so lucky, Annie." Britta walked into Annie's bedroom. Annie was making some final checks.  
"About what?"  
"Jeff. He's everything you could want and you are everything he wants. You're good for each other and both just... Good people. I'm still buzz kill Britta."  
"Oh, Britta. If you want, we could try a three way?"  
"Annie?! What has Jeff done to you... Done to me..."  
"He educated me. I'm still Annie. Just satisfied."  
"Hmph. If you say so." Britta disappeared around the corner towards the reception. Annie was dreading going back to Greendale. It's no secret about her and Jeff... And they wouldn't be alone from now on. But still just... Happy. Back to routine and the usual people she spends her days with. She'll go home to Jeff though. Just... It was going to be different. That was certain.

The RV door shut and Jeff shouted some final words to the hotel owner.  
"Cheers for the scotch and the hunting! Will come back soon!" The RV pulled away into the road and continued on its way home.  
"Jeff? Will you actually come back?" Annie asked from the passenger seat.  
"Meh. Probably not. It's just a nice thing to say."  
"Oh, Jeff. I love you. Both old and new you, as Britta would say."  
"Me too... I mean, back at you. Not loving myself... Only a little. Dammit."

"-and the weather today will be windy and rainy as Hurricane Sandy begins her destructive journey from east to west. Many evacuations ordered and warnings issued on the west coast, with the central states told to keep an eye open. Now, some music."  
"Well shit. I can see this ending badly." Jeff turned to face out the window. He was sitting at the kitchen seating area, radio on the table and rain spitting against the glass.  
"It won't be that bad, Jeff. Have a maom." Annie slid a sweet across the table.  
"*sigh* Back to normality. God, that's crap. Crap crap crap. Literally, we should just not go back."  
"Why? 1 more year! 1 year till freedom! You'll be back in your job. I'll be somewhere..."  
"See? That doesn't help. I'll be leaving you all. I'm not doing a Pierce. That's just creepy. Besides, I do want a job and freedom. Just not... Now."  
"We'll have to figure something out then." She reached over and held his hand and gave him a smile.  
"I'm not leaving you. That's one promise I will keep. You know, of you want..."  
"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"  
"Okay, well... I'll stay in the apartment with you. I'll just not be at Greendale."  
"Sounds to me like the only real solution." Abed popped out of the ceiling.  
"How much of that did you hear?"  
"The bit after the radio guy stopped the weather announcement."  
"All of it then. Abed... What are you gonna do?"  
"As a job? I don't know. Honestly. I'm just happy staying as I am."  
"Me too." Troy's head appeared out of the front cabin.  
"I guess we all would. We've found our perfect setup. We just need a utopia to live it in." Annie slumped back into the chair. Jeff had suddenly made her realise her future. Their future. And it was a horrible feeling.

Chapter 3 : Welcome, Reality!

The study group all sat silently at the library table. Abed and Troy were wearing headphones, watching Inspector Spacetime on Abed's laptop. Annie and Jeff were just sitting next to each other, staring at the floor. Britta was reading 1984.  
"Okay! What happened with you 5 during the holiday?!" Pierce slammed his hand into the table. "Dammit."  
"We had a holiday. Like you'd expect." Jeff briefly looked up before returning to his solitude with Annie.  
"Something happened with all of you." Shirley blurted.  
"Dean dong! Hello... Hmm. Post holiday depression. I get it. Anyway, lessons won't start till after lunch today due to a technical fault with the auditing... With student lesson timetables. Oh god why..." Dean walked out, depressed too.  
"Did you all have a holiday? Without us?!" Pierce looked around the group.  
"Maybe. Maybe not. We didn't think you two would want to go." Annie didn't leave her solitude while speaking.  
"I don't care about that! What happened to make you all so... Down?"  
"We all realised that within one year the group would begin its slow disintegration. Jeff would leave and slowly we'd drift apart in the winds of time. Like we were a pile of leaves and Jeff was glue." Abed went back to his laptop with Troy.  
"Well, damn. That is depressing." Britta looked up from her book.  
"Britta? You weren't depressed already? Besides your usual self of course..."  
"Pierce. I wasn't. I am now though. I missed that conversation." Britta slid deeper into her chair. "And now we all have 1 year of depression before inevitable suicide."  
"Maybe not that bad. But still bad." Annie started to perk up. "But we've been though bad times. We can survive this, surely? We should all get Skype and have a group conference every week."  
Jeff sat up a bit.  
"Here we go. Jeff speech." Abed pulled out his earbud.  
"Annie's right. We've survived darkness and gloom. We've got though the bad times and enjoyed the good ones. Heck, we saved this school from an insane Asian with a keytar. We've had intimate moments and shared experiences we'll never forget. Besides that Halloween where the Army came. My point is - we are a team. An unstoppable platoon of soldiers fighting time itself and surviving. We are survivors - why stop here?" Jeff sat back down, feeling better about himself.  
"I missed the Winger speeches. Thanks for that." Troy leant into the table. "As Dean needs to sort out the timetables - are we all sure we want to do Biology together again? For one year and a basically free credit?"  
"Yeah. It'll be easy. We don't need to do the boring theory parts - we aren't gonna take it any further. And we know the teacher. Maybe we could grow another yam."

The group lined up for lunch, getting their usual food in sequence. Jeff got his food first so chose the table. Annie followed close behind and sat next to him. Shirley, Troy and Abed went to Shirley's Sandwiches to get their food. Routine continued until they were all at the table.  
"So-" Jeff was cut off by a depressed Dean.  
"Bad news. It's going to take longer than the morning. I'm closing today until I get it done. My time-desk story will have to wait... Again."  
"-as I was saying. In fact, that doesn't even matter anymore. Let's eat and go out somewhere." Jeff dived into his lunch, quickly followed by the rest of the group.  
"God this sucks. I'm just gonna say it. I knew school was bad but this... This is something else." Troy put down his cutlery and just sat there.  
"I know! Everything is just... There. Nothing seems to be that attractive anymore... Besides Jeff." Annie giggled a little bit and put her head on Jeff's shoulder.  
"We should just go. Maybe we should have let the school get trashed last semester. Chang would have done a good job." Jeff stood up and made a bee-line for the exit. Dean popped up in front of him.  
"Oh, hello Jeff. I didn't see you there."  
"Bullshit. We were just gonna go. You know... Home."  
"Oh no! Jeffrey! I can't! I have a job for you 7!" Dean grabbed Jeff's hand and dragged him out the door.  
"Crap?" Britta sighed.  
"Crap." Annie responded before running after Jeff.

They found Jeff in the library, sitting at the table. A book sat on the table, completely motionless.  
"Jeff?"  
"Did you see what that fuck tried to get us to do?!" Jeff stood up and flung the book against the wall.  
"'How to be a good Dean.' Huh. Okay. What about it?" Troy moved over to his seat.  
"We've been lost. Literally. City College got bragging rights. Dean fucking bet their Dean that we would do something. I don't know what it was, just that he lost. What kind of retard does that?! Now we either transfer or leave."  
"What?!" Pierce barged through the crowd in the doorway and grabbed the book. "My ass he did! I've been here 13 years. I'm not leaving."  
"That's where it gets interesting. Only 5 of us need to go. All can, but that's the minimum. It's like some kind of psychological warfare." Jeff threw his pen at the floor. "What the fuck?!"  
"Hold on. Hold on. What?! What's our job?"  
"Well. It appears that was his problem with the auditing was probably getting us off the system. If Chang was behind this I'll bloody-"  
"Jeff! Calm! We'll sort this out. One way or another." Annie sat next to Jeff. The rest of the group moved in next, to their usual seats.  
"So what now? Jeff? Jeff?"  
"Huh?!"

Jeff awoke with a start. Shit. Why? What was that?! He looked at the clock. 6:37. It was... The first day back. Annie was next to him, still asleep but looking restless. She started murmuring.  
"Aaaah! Jeff!" Annie sat up and looked genuinely terrified. "Wha- you're awake? And here?"  
"You got some crazy dreams too?"  
"Yeah... We all got split up. Sounds crazy but... You spaced out in it. And disappeared. We all started freaking out. And... You're here. Oh my god..." Annie held her head in her hands.  
"It's cool. Mine was worryingly similar. I'll call Britta." Jeff slid himself off the bed onto his feet. He walked out the bedroom to the main lounge area and grabbed his blackberry. Incoming call.  
"Britta?! What the actual fuck? You freaking out too?"  
"Like hell I am. Troy already called - apparently Abed is in a corner moaning to himself about some crazy, crazy stuff. How's Annie?"  
"A bit shocked but okay. We all had this at the same time? 6:37?"  
"Ish. You went first - literally. The dream felt so real and then you fucking disappeared! We thought we were all tripping. Shirley and Pierce seemed unaffected. Annie was the most worried but it was just freaky. We need to meet. I'll pick up Troy and Abed. If Pierce or Shirley call-"  
"Haha! I don't have Pierce's number. What am I? Not 'that' guy."  
"If they do. Wait there."

Annie stopped her shakes and almost woke up properly. She was under a blanket on the couch with Jeff.  
"What?"  
"Yep. I don't know. Just stay here. Everyone's coming."  
"...What's the time?"  
"6:50."  
"Shiiit. I really don't know what to say. It's just trippy. Did we all eat or drink one thing on our holiday?"  
"Which telepathically joined us all? Unlikely. We just had... A moment."  
"Your speech was good."  
"Okay this is just weird. We all actually remember everything like we were there?"  
"Yeah. I remember what we ate. That Dean was complaining about his timedesk. Something about Pierce not being to bothered about us leaving him."  
"That was weird."  
*knock knock*  
"Troy and Abed very scaaared!~"  
"Come in. It's unlocked."  
Britta came in with Troy and Abed. They all got up an moved to the dining table together and sat like they would at Greendale.  
"Any news from Shirley or Pierce?"  
"Probably not." Britta gave Jeff a disapproving look. "Kidding. Nope. Niet. Nothing. They didn't go on the holiday?"  
"I did consider that." Abed joined in the conversation.  
"So did I. Bit strange though." Annie squeezed closer to Jeff.  
"I think strange is an understatement and off the table. We all shared a dream across a few miles and all tripped balls at the same time."  
"How can we go in today?! Thats gonna be surreal." Troy did his shocked face... Like with LeVar Burton.  
"Indeed. But we need to. First day."  
"And our last."  
"Britta! That doesn't help morale at 7 o'clock!" Annie was clearly affected by the experience.  
"Look, Annie. We all experienced something weird. We all feel fuck scared right now. We just need to... Try it anyway?" Jeff shivered at the thought. "Is it cold in here?"  
"Yes! Turn the heating on... And turn a damn light on! It's not helping."  
"Okay. We'll all hang out here then and go in together. We could walk and think things through?"  
"Naa. Let's get things over with."  
"Fine."

8:45.  
"Shit. It's time guys." Jeff slid his shirt on over his head. They were all ready. For whatever waited ahead. The past 2 hours or so were soooo slow and depressing.  
"I really don't want to do this. Really." Britta sat at the minibar.  
"I get it. We all do. Just... Teamwork. We all trip out for real and we are together at least. Come on." Jeff picked up his keys for the apartment and the Lexus. They made their way out and to the cars.  
"Okay..." Jeff got in with Annie and Abed. Britta and Troy got in the Hyundai. The engines started and they went off. To the great unknown.

The Lexus swung around into the faculty space and went quiet.  
"Oh god..." Annie held her head again. "This isn't right. At all."  
"Yeah. But we have to do it."  
The group waited a bit and eventually decided to go in. The 5 entered the school, their stomachs in their mouths. The library was on their right.  
"Okay guys. Wish us luck."  
"Hey! Jeff! Annie! Britta, Troy and Abed! We thought you'd left!" Shirley got up to greet them. Pierce and her had already arrived. After the usual greetings they all sat down.  
"Say, Shirley and Pierce. You didn't happen to have a strange dream last night?" Jeff leant in over the table.  
"No... I was woken up by my alarm at 7:30 for my boys. I go in later than them."  
"Pierce?"  
"Hah! What am I, queer? I don't get bad dreams. I'm a man."  
"Okay..." The group all sat in silence.  
"Hello everybody! Welcome back to a new semester - a new year. I hope- Post holiday depression? I get it. Anyway I need to sort out something which may mean delayed lesson start time-"  
"Wait." Jeff took the role of spokesperson for the 5. "Is it by any chance writing your story about the timedesk?"  
"Gosh, it would be. Sadly not. I need to edit some student stuff. No biggy. Just some timetables. Dammit, now I'm depressed." Dean left and disappeared off to his office.  
"Shit." Troy muttered under his breath. The Dean came over the school speakers to prevent any future talking.  
"HELLO GREENDALE! YOU'LL ALL BE HAPPY TO KNOW THAT LESSONS WILL BE LATE TODAY DUE TO MY NEED TO EDIT SOME STUDENT TIMETABLES. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION!"  
"Shit." Jeff muttered under his breath.  
"Is something wrong?" Shirley looked around the 5 depressed friends.  
"Yeah! What happened to you to make you so... Down?"  
"Shirley. Pierce. Something happened last night." Jeff started.  
"Yeah. We all had the same dream. We were here-" Troy continued before being interrupted.  
"-in Greendale. Dean came around with the same announcements. We had to wait-" Annie started until Abed joined in.  
"-until after lunch for lessons. Then we discovered we had been lost-" Britta barged in.  
"-to City College in a bet. Probably because we won the paintball prize. And we had to leave." Jeff came back.  
"And I disappeared. Apparently. I was too busy back in real life in a cold sweat."  
"And then Annie went! We all woke up at 6:37." Britta finished off.  
"May God have mercy on your souls." Shirley made a cross on her body.

Chapter 4 : Psych Major Britta

Britta hadn't put the textbook down. There had to be a logical explanation for what happened! Her major didn't actually come in useful here... Which sucked. She'd worked hard for that and it didn't cover anything like this. The closest thing it had was a shared similar dream or imagined event because the two people involved knew each other well enough to predict what they'd say. But it never happened on such a scale before.  
"Britta! Britta!" A sharp whisper came from the vent next to her.  
"Chang?!"  
"Britta! I'm a doctor! And I heard about your... Morning. Anyway, just came to say you're probably all insane." Chang scuttled away from the vent grate.  
"Wait! Maybe we are!" Britta flicked back a few pages, and then just threw the book away. She grabbed her bag from her chair's side and pulled out some forms.  
The forms that declared that all but one of them was insane.

Jeff waltzed back in to the study room and sat down. Only Britta was there and she ignored him.  
"Hey." He poked her. "Hey Britta!"  
"Yes, hello Jeff. I'm on the verge of a psychological breakthrough!" She slid the sheets across the table. "We're insane."  
"What."  
"Insane. Just that. Look at the forms."  
"I didn't fill mine out properly."  
"Bullshit. Look at the answer to number 5 - What would you rate yourself out of 10? You put 9.5 because of your choice of socks that day."  
"Well, one of us wasn't insane."  
"That's Abed's form. And... It's Abed. He probably answered it pretending to be Han Solo or Inspector Spacetime."  
"So... That's it? We all foretold the first few minutes of our day TOGETHER and all wake up at the same time and suddenly we're just insane? We have a fucking telepathic link here!"  
"Jeff." Abed sat up on the sofa.  
"Oh Jesus."  
"Jeff. I think she is wrong too. If you think about it, we had all been on a holiday. A shared one. The chances of us dreaming about all of us together would increase. Then we all didn't want to come back here, so we played out the events of the worst day ever. In our dreams. And if we all did that... There is a small percentage chance that we would wake up at the same time with memories. We just got lucky."  
"Damn." Britta pulled her psychology glasses off. "Abed should be the psych major."  
"Not really. I just used some logic."  
Annie came in next and stopped at the doorframe.  
"Okay. What's happening?"

"You expect me to believe that we all disliked the thought of going back to school? All hated the idea of losing each other?"  
"Yes." Jeff put his hand onto Annie's. "Yes I do. Because its true. We have a bond together. From the past 4 years - almost. We are friends. Almost soul mates after we discovered our telepathic link. Splitting us up would be the worst thing ever."  
"I love you guys!" Britta stood up and commenced a Greendale hug. Troy ran in and saw them without him.  
"Noooooooooooooooo!"  
"Troy!" Britta lifted her arm towards him.  
"Greendale Hug!" Troy threw himself into it. The 5 friends continued until the Dean came in.  
"Oh, so sorry. Did I interrupt anything? Hi Jeff."  
"No no. Make your announcement."  
"Thank you Jeffrey. I'm afraid you're lunchtime."  
"Afraid?"  
"Yes. I'm afraid. I need to audit an entire school system. Enjoy lunch." Dean walked out, near crying.  
"We'll just ignore that and pretend we never knew anything?" Jeff turned to face the group.  
"Deal." Troy shook his hand and ran off to the cafeteria screaming. "I need ma chicken!"  
"So, this is it?" Abed stepped forward.  
"Huh?" Jeff was completely confused now.  
"Remember our dream. This was towards the end. Jeff - if you see the Dean run away. Run as fast as you can." Abed ran off towards the cafeteria, followed by Britta.  
"Where were Shirley and Pierce?" Annie looked around the room.  
"They weren't here. It wasn't an official meeting time. We all just sort of gravitated here anyway. Milady." Jeff lent her his arm.  
"Milord." Annie accepted and they started walking out. Annie quickly looked back at the study room, over her shoulder, and stopped walking.  
"What's up?" Jeff turned around too. "Oh. My. Foosball."

Chapter 5 : Enter Reality, Stage Left

"What the hell- What's wrong?" Jeff ran over to the Dean at the study table.  
"Oh Jeffrey! I'm an awful Dean! I shouldn't even have the right to see you both right now-"  
"And you don't."  
"City College. If you're here to take us away then you can go screw yourself."  
"Oh. Craig already told you?"  
"What kind of sick mind game are you playing at?!" Annie stepped forward towards the other dean.  
"He lost fair and square. You are my property now - and I want you to skedaddle. Forever."  
"WHY?! What kind of sick fuck does this?" Jeff stepped closer too, sizing himself up.  
"The one who lost to City College fairest and squarest." He pointed to Dean Pelton.  
"Oh, it's my fault now?!"  
"Yes Craig. You lost."  
"Lost what?!" Jeff was going to snap.  
"Why, that's just it. Nothing. City College is nearly dead thanks to you 7. The paintball game winnings was just the start. 100,00? Gone. In 6 hours. And then you ruin us with your 'space simulator' but actually taking all of our press! Then your little concert and firework display earlier this year?! We couldn't afford one. And all of this was rectified once Craig lost the bet."  
"He posed as a Persian barista. I gave him the story. I lost everything. Including you. But thats not why you're here."  
"You know what? I don't even want to know all the fucking details! Just let us stay and you'll be able to leave." Jeff stood right in front of the CC Dean.  
"Craig lost the no.2 best community college pass rate percentage. He bet 2 years ago that he'd keep in the lead. That was the one place he did. Until today!"  
"What?! You actually bet on people here not being stupid?" Jeff turned to Dean Pelton.  
"I'm sorry. I wish this hoodie were a timehoodie... Or this desk was a timedesk."  
"You know what? Give us our degrees we would be getting this year, now, and we'll leave."  
"Jeffrey! Noo! You're a lawyer! You know the legalities of this! Find a loophole."  
"Sorry Dean. This isn't my field. You made a bet. Just give us our degrees and we'll go. City College will be our of your hair... Head."  
"What about Pierce?" Annie grabbed Jeff's hand.  
"He can stay. So can Shirley if she wants. It's you 5 troublemakers. Pierce will soon get some disease of the brain and Shirley is too cooped up with her kids and the shop to care. Get them their degrees, Craig."  
The Dean crawled out crying.  
"Why me?!"

"Why would you do this? Breaking apart an inseparable group."  
"To help my school of course."  
"That's what you say." Troy and Abed came around the back door of the library.  
"It's just you and your ego." Britta came in through the door Dean Pelton left through.  
"How did you all get here?!"  
"We have ways. Just give us our degrees and we'll go."  
"HOW DID YOU KNOW I SAID THAT?!" The other dean began to twitch.  
"I have the forms here. Goodbye, Jeffrey." Craig Pelton entered with a pile of paper. "Oh, you're all here."  
"It's fine, Craig. For the sake of this school we'll go."  
"Yeah. We don't care about City College." Annie continued. One by one they took their form.  
"We hope you're happy." Britta was next. Troy and Abed said the next line together.  
"We're better than you."

Troy put the pizza boxes down on the table.  
"I thought I'd just get it myself after last time's... Shenanigans." Troy opened the box and went over to the fridge.  
"So. We're free. At last." Jeff dug into the pizza.  
"Yeah. I love the mind games bit at the end." Britta seemed happier now than before. She took a slice of the vegetarian pizza.  
"It's all a clever plan. Their dean will feel bad now whenever he sees Greendale anywhere. Which he will. We just have to wait it out until we're invited back. With degrees." Abed went for the meat pizza.  
"That's true - I hadn't considered that. I was happy with us actually leaving." Jeff picked up the glass of scotch.  
"Well, do we want to go back?"


End file.
